Quince años después
by Nimue-Tarrazo
Summary: Han pasado quince años. Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione han seguido adelante con sus vidas, y una nueva generación llega... pero, ¿que sucede cuando una nueva Oscuridad se alza?
1. Prólogo: Introducción

_Disclaimer__: la saga de Harry Potter pertenece exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling y a quien ella ceda los derechos. Como yo no los tengo, escribo este párrafo para poder compartir sin ánimo de lucro esta historieta con vosotros. ¡Besos!_

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

* * *

El 3 de mayo de 1998 amaneció con nuevas noticias. Voldemort había sido derrotado aquella misma madrugada en el castillo de Hogwarts a manos del Chico-Que-Sobrevivió, o más bien conocido como Harry Potter.

Aquella había sido una batalla para recordar. Harry, junto con sus inseparables compañeros y amigos Ron y Hermione, había llegado a Hogwarts al anochecer del 2 de mayo, guiado desde "Cabeza del Puerco" por Neville Longbottom, quien se había erigido como el líder de la revolución.

Harry destruyó el horcrux correspondiente a la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, mientras que _Nagini_ fue decapitada por el propio Neville.

Y así, el amanecer llegó con la victoria de Harry Potter sobre el mago tenebroso en el Gran Comedor del colegio.

Más sin embargo, se habían de lamentar muchas pérdidas. Arthur Weasley y el segundo de sus hijos, Charlie, habían muerto. Compañeros de Hogwarts, de todas las edades, encontraron la muerte aquella noche, como Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Colin Creevey, Millcent Bulstrode, Cho Chang, Ernie Macmillan o Susan Bones.

Esa noche, también cayeron algunos mortífagos, pero desgraciadamente, los supervivientes huyeron, encabezados por Bellatrix Lestrange, quien había sido la favorita de Lord Voldemort.

Tras los acontecimientos de aquella noche, sobrevino sobre la comunidad mágica un caos. Los mortífagos renegados y huidos atacaban por sorpresa. También durante el caos se tuvieron que lamentar pérdidas, como Percy Weasley, los profesores Filius Flitwick y Rolanda Hooch, o la más trágica, Neville Longbottom.

Tal vez esto fue demasiado para el héroe de la historia, porque a finales de junio Harry Potter desapareció de Gran Bretaña, únicamente despidiéndose de la persona que más le importaba, Ginny Weasley.

Y así pasaron los años, quince para ser más exactos.

Ginny Weasley trató de olvidar al chico de ojos verdes que la enamoró con tan solo diez años, y se casó con un muggle. Tuvieron dos hijos, Ethan y Jessica. Pero el matrimonio nunca funcionó, porque la sombra del amor de Harry estuvo siempre presente en otros ojos verdes, los de Lily, la hija de ambos.

En cambio, Ron y Hermione se casaron, como todo el mundo había presupuesto desde siempre. El nuevo matrimonio Weasley era importante en el mundo mágico, a falta de la presencia del "Elegido". Pero ellos tan solo querían ser felices con sus dos hijos, Harry y Rose.

Luna Lovegood trató de salir adelante tras la pérdida Neville. Finalmente, encontró amor y confianza junto a Theodore Nott, que luchó valientemente al lado de la Orden del Fénix. Tuvieron tres hijos, Tessa, Shopie y Neville. Pero Luna siempre prefirió a su primera hija, a la nacida con su verdadero amor, una niña llamada Alice.

Los Weasley siguieron adelante tras la pérdida de tres de sus miembros. Aun así, siguieron siendo una de las familias más numerosas de Gran Bretaña, encabezadas por la matriarca Molly Weasley.

Bill y Fleur, tuvieron tres hijos con los que homenajearon a los difuntos dándoles sus nombres, Arthur, Charlie y Percy.

Fred se casó con Angelina Johnson, y fueron padres de cuatro niños, Daniel, Roxanne, Sarah y Emma. Por su parte, George conoció a una muggle de la que se enamoró locamente y con la que se casó, Grace. Tuvieron tres hijos, Elizabeth, Maximiliam y Laura.

Por otra parte, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks salieron adelante en su matrimonio, y pronto no cupo duda de que era algo más que un capricho. Fueron padres de tres chicos, Sirius, Andrómeda y Cassiopeia.

Tampoco hay que olvidar a Draco Malfoy. El rubio Slytherin cambió de bando y ayudó en la derrota del Señor Tenebroso. Obtuvo la absolución porque cuando fue marcado era menor de edad. Se casó con Daphne Greengass, con la que tuvo dos hijos, Jules y Druella.

Pero durante los quince años transcurridos, no se supo nunca nada de Harry Potter. Parecía como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

Y aquí es donde nuestra historia comienza, a mediados de julio de 2013, en el aeropuerto de Londres…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

_Lo prometido es deuda. Y finalmente, aquí esta el prólogo de la nueva historia, el prólogo de "Quince años después" _

_Espero que os guste, puesto que he pasado mucho tiempo replanteándome como encauzar nuevamente la historia. Antes que nada, decir que no he suprimido ningún personaje, pero si he cambiado sus acciones y decisiones. Esta historia tomará un rumbo paralelo a la que en un principio iba a tener, pero espero que sea del agrado de todos._

_Gracias a personas como anatripotter, Jazu Potter, atzweasley, andeli malfoy cullen, mustachi… y muchas más que han leído el fic, y me han animado a seguir con él. Gracias por no abandonarlo._

_Y en especial, a tres personas. A keena89, a Yedra Phoenix, y a Koumal Lupin-Nott, tres amigas que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a través de estas líneas, y a las que agradezco su apoyo constante a lo largo de mis todos mis fics. A vosotras va dedicada esta historia. _

_Dar la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores, y esperar que les guste esta historia. _

_Y como dijo Holofernes, "un fic feliz, es un fic con reviews". Ya sabéis, tan solo cuesta un clic en GO. _

_Prometo no tardarme mucho con el primer capítulo, pero ya no podía esperar más a introducir nuevamente esta historia. _

_¡Nos leemos!_

_Un beso muy fuerte de Nimue – Tarrazó. _


	2. Cap 1: Regreso a Gran Bretaña

_Disclaimer__: la saga de Harry Potter pertenece exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling y a quien ella ceda los derechos. Como yo no los tengo, escribo este párrafo para poder compartir sin ánimo de lucro esta historieta con vosotros. ¡Besos!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

**REGRESO A GRAN BRETAÑA**

* * *

Anne Bishop esperaba pacientemente la llegada del vuelo de Boston en el aeropuerto de Heathrow. El vuelo llegaba con retraso, por culpa de un temporal que había sobre el mar Atlántico.

Anne estaba impaciente. Llevaba diez meses sin ver a sus niños. Sonrió. Jamás pensó que podría llegar a quererles tanto. Pero desde el primer momento en que los vio, supo que era amor, y eso que ella nunca había sido del tipo maternal.

- Boeing 767 procedente de Boston, puerta B3.

Anne se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta B3. Sabía que aún tardarían en salir, pero no podía evitar estar allí. Pasó aún media hora antes de que los primeros pasajeros saliesen por la puerta. Anne comenzó a buscar ansiosa.

- ¡Tía Annie!

Dos niños salieron corriendo y se abalanzaron sobre la mujer. Ella les abrazó contenta y feliz.

- ¿Cómo están mis niños? ¿Qué tal el viaje? Me tenéis que contar muchas cosas.

- Ha sido alucinante – rió el más pequeño de los chicos – El avión tenía turvelencias…

- Turbulencias tonto – corrigió el otro niño.

- No me llames tonto – se enfadó el pequeño.

- Aún no llevamos ni una hora aquí, no empecéis a discutir – dijo la voz de un hombre.

Anne sonrió al verle. Era un hombre alto, llevaba el cabello negro largo y recogido en una cola, y sus ojos verdes brillantes estaban enmarcados por unas sencillas gafas redondas. Seguía siendo muy atractivo aún con treinta y tres años.

- ¡Tía!

Anne se dirigió a la pequeña niña que el hombre llevaba en brazos. Era la más pequeña de sus sobrinos, la única niña.

- ¿Cómo está mi princesa? – sonrió al cogerla en brazos.

- Bien – se rió la pequeña antes de abrazarse a su cuello.

- ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó entonces al hombre.

- Todo bien – sonrió este.

- ¿Estás preparado Harry? – le preguntó guiñando un ojo.

Harry Potter miró hacia la puerta. Londres. Había vuelto.

- Listo – respondió.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Habían pasado quince años. Harry miró por la ventana del automóvil. La ciudad no parecía haber cambiado mucho.

Anne conducía mientras miraba de reojo a su cuñado. La primera vez que le vio fue en la sala de espera del hospital, hacía ya once años. No sabía que pensar, puesto que no sabía nada de él. Solo que estaba prometido con su hermana Enid, y esperaba nervioso el nacimiento de su primer hijo.

Anne había tenido miedo. Llevaba dos años en Londres, gracias a una beca. Quería ser abogada y estudiar en Oxford. Entonces tenía solo diecisiete años y quería ser libre. Por tanto, no entendía como su hermana, con tan solo veinte años, iba a ser madre y casarse. Y con un hombre que había conocido tan solo un año antes.

Pero no tuvo más que ver el amor de ese misterioso chico cuando le dieron en brazos a su hijo, un chico que se llamaría James, para entenderlo.

Anne sonrió al divisar por el retrovisor a su sobrino. Era un poco bajito para su edad, e idéntico a su padre. Tenía el pelo alborotado y negro, y unos ojos verdes.

A su lado viajaba el segundo de sus sobrinos, Alexander. Él era más parecido a su madre, castaño, pero con los mismos ojos verdes que su padre. Tenía ocho años.

Y luego la pequeña Enid. La niña ya tenía tres años, y tenía el pelo negro como su hermano mayor. Más sus ojos eran negros, como los de ella misma. Anne sabía que eran herencia de su difunto padre.

Entonces recordó a su hermana. Su pobre hermana, que no había llegado a conocer a esa pequeña niña que llevaba su nombre. Enid había muerto con tan solo veintiocho años, tras graves problemas en el parto.

Fue entonces cuando viajó a Boston, para ayudar a su cuñado con los niños. Después de todo, él no tenía más familia y a ella era la única que le quedaba.

Pero no podía quedarse para siempre en Boston. Tenía trabajo en un importante buffet de abogados y un novio maravilloso que le había pedido matrimonio. Así pues, regresó y se casó.

La sorpresa vino unos meses después, cuando Harry le comunicó que se trasladaban a Londres a vivir.

Y así pues, ahora estaban donde estaban. Anne apagó el motor. Habían llegado a la casa.

- ¿Harry? – le llamó.

El hombre se sobresaltó y pareció desorientado por un segundo.

- Disculpa Anne – dijo.

- Venga, ya hemos llegado – sonrió ella.

Los niños bajaron del coche, y entre todos, llevaron las maletas a la casa. Harry se había negado, quería haber buscado una casa para él y sus hijos, pero Anne le convenció, y así se instalaron en la casa de la mujer. Era una casa bastante grande, a las afueras de la ciudad.

Adam Bishop, el marido de Anne, era publicista y bastante más mayor que su mujer. También era famoso en todo el país por sus campañas y fuera del mismo.

Aguardaba en la puerta de la casa con una sonrisa. James y Alex le vieron y salieron corriendo hacía él.

- ¡Tío Adam!

El hombre les abrazó con fuerza. Había llegado a cogerles mucho cariño.

- ¿Qué tal mis hombrecitos? – les sonrió.

Harry llegó a su lado y saludó.

- ¡Vaya! – rió Adam – Pero si es el famoso Harry Potter.

Y es que al igual que Adam era un famoso publicista, Harry era un famoso fotógrafo. Había comenzado con paisajes, y pronto se vio fotografiando a personajes mundiales, y haciendo grandes reportajes para revistas. Una vez, un periodista neoyorquino le describió como "el cazador de momentos mágicos".

- ¿Qué tal esta hoy el famoso Adam Bishop? – respondió Harry.

- Me alegro de verte – dijo su cuñado con un fuerte apretón de manos.

Unas horas después, Harry estaba sentado sobre su cama. A su lado estaban varias maletas y la cama de Enid. Sus hijos mayores compartirían una habitación frente a la suya.

Harry comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias. Y entonces, advirtió la presencia de un pequeño baúl. No evitó un amago de sonrisa. Sabía que contenía ese baúl, al igual que sabía que estaba en tamaño reducido. Porque Harry Potter no había olvidado que durante siete años fue un mago.

Un poderoso mago, y famoso por haber derrotado dos veces al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Pero había dejado atrás aquel mundo, encerrando en aquel baúl sus libros, su escoba y sus pertenencias. Únicamente conservaba su varita, guardada en un fino bolsillo de su pantalón, junto a su pierna derecha. Se sentía vacío si no la llevaba consigo, pese a que hacía quince años que no la usaba.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Harry colocó el baúl bajo a la cama y abrió. Anne entró con una sonrisa, llevando sábanas recién planchadas.

- Supongo que habrás traído tus cosas, pero te he subido estas sábanas por si te hacen falta – dijo ella con una sonrisa – ¿Todo bien?

- Gracias por todo Anne – dijo él con sinceridad – De verdad, no se como agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

- No seas tonto – rió ella – Que no me cayeras bien al principio porque pensaba que te aprovechabas de mi hermana no significa que no te quiera. Hace mucho que cambié mi opinión sobre ti.

Anne no pudo evitar abrazar al hombre, que le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. Cuando se separaron, ambos tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

- Vaya par de tontos – se rió ella.

- Gracias Anne – repitió él antes de que ella se fuese de la habitación.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dos semanas después, Harry vestía a su pequeña para la cena. Adam había invitado a cenar a unos empresarios importantes para los cuales realizaba una campaña publicitaria. Harry no sabía de que era la empresa, pero si que la llevaban padre e hijo, y que el hijo estaba casado con la hija de un miembro del parlamento inglés, con lo cual el hombre intuyó intereses políticos de por medio.

Harry bajó al comedor a las ocho con su hija. La cena era a las ocho y media. Los invitados llegaron puntualmente. Anne fue la encargada de recibirle junto con James y Alex.

- Buenas noches señores Dursley.

Vernon y Petunia Dursley entraron en la casa. El hombre se había vuelto más gordo y calvo, si eso era posible, mientras que su mujer seguía teniendo un cuello de caballo y aires de cotilla. Tras ellos entraron Dudley y su mujer.

James y Alex se acercaron sonrientes.

- ¿Nos permiten sus abrigos?

Las señoras Dursley les dieron los abrigos. Dorothea Dursley sonrió a los niños y luego se dirigió a Anne.

- No serán sus hijos, ¿o sí? – dijo educadamente – Permítame decirle que no la hacía madre tan joven.

- Oh no – se rió Anne – Solo llevo un año casada. Son mis sobrinos. Mi hermana murió y ahora viven aquí.

- Lamento la pérdida, debe ser muy duro – respondió Dorothea.

- Fue hace tres años – dijo Anne – Afortunadamente salimos adelante.

Petunia había estado oyendo la conversación de las mujeres, y no pudo evitar pensar en su sobrino. Además, el mayor de los niños era tan parecido… Ella también tuvo que cuidar de su sobrino cuando su hermana murió, aunque tal vez no lo hizo bien.

Adam salió a recibirles. Vernon y Dudley estrecharon su mano, ya se conocían de las reuniones.

- Pasen al comedor por favor – indicó Adam – Espero que no les importe, pero mi cuñado y mis sobrinos viven aquí desde hace unas semanas y estarán en la cena. Permítame que les presente…

- ¡Potter!

Vernon y Dudley habían entrado tras Adam en el comedor, y ahora estaban quietos en la puerta. Harry, por su parte, también estaba de pie frente a ellos, sujetando a su hija en brazos.

- ¿Se conocen? – inquirió Adam.

Entonces se oyó un fuerte ruido. Petunia acababa de entrar al comedor y su bolso había caído al suelo, mientras clavaba su mirada en su sobrino. Parecía como si el mundo se hubiese evaporado y solo estuviesen ellos cuatro.

Enid llamó a su padre.

- ¡Bájame! – pidió.

Harry dejó en el suelo a su hija, sin dejar de mirar a sus tíos y su primo.

- ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? – exclamó finalmente Vernon Dursley – Ellos dijeron que había una guerra.

- La ganamos tío Vernon – respondió simplemente Harry.

- ¿Usted es su tío? – inquirió Adam sorprendido.

- Adam, te presento a mis tíos Vernon y Petunia, y mi primo Dudley – ironizó Harry.

- Vaya, que agradable coincidencia – dijo Anne en un intento de suavizar la tensión que se palpaba en el comedor.

- Dejé claro que no quería volver a verte – gruñó Vernon.

- No creas que he venido aquí expresamente para saludarte – respondió mordazmente Harry.

Entonces, ocurrió un hecho inesperado, igual a otro ocurrido hacía ya dieciséis años.

- Me alegro de verte Harry – dijo Dudley alargando su mano.

- Yo también Big D – respondió Harry estrechándola.

- ¡Maldito chico! – Vernon se enfurecía.

- ¡Vernon!

Petunia acababa de alzarle la voz a su marido, por primera vez en muchos años. Solo se la había alzado en otra ocasión, la mañana siguiente de Halloween, cuando hallaron frente a su puerta a un bebé…

- ¿Por qué no cenamos? – dijo Dudley.

Todos asintieron y tomaron asiento en la mesa. Vernon se sentó lo más alejado de Harry, junto a Adam y su hijo. Los niños estaban instalados en una esquina, y Harry se sentó con ellos y las mujeres.

Dorothea trató de entablar conversación con el hombre.

- Dudley no mencionó nunca que tuviese un primo. Es una agradable sorpresa conocerte – dijo.

- Bueno, tuvimos nuestras diferencias de pequeños – respondió Harry.

- Suele suceder – rió la mujer – Yo tengo unas primas con las que nos llevábamos a muerte en el internado, y fíjate, terminaron siendo mis damas de honor en mi boda.

Harry sonrió educadamente. Pero no pudo evitar mirar a su tía, que parecía incómoda. Dirigió su mirada a la pequeña de la casa. Y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

- Se parece a Lily – susurró – Si fuera pelirroja y con los ojos verdes sería ella – la niña sonrió – Tiene su misma sonrisa.

Harry no pudo evitar mirar a su tía, y por primera vez, halló en sus ojos el recuerdo de una hermana mayor.

- La vida te ha tratado bien Harry – dijo Petunia dirigiéndose por primera vez a su sobrino – Me alegro.

El hombre jamás hubiera esperado un comentario de ese tipo por parte de su tía. Solo atinó a sonreír.

- Gracias tía Petunia – dijo quedamente.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Luego pasaron al salón a tomar el té, momento que Adam y los Dursley aprovecharon para tratar temas más serios. Y entonces sucedió.

Enid hizo magia. No es que Harry no hubiese notado nada indicios en sus hijos. Recordaba la vez que su mujer y él encontraron a James, con tan solo dos años, subido sobre el armario de la cocina, donde se guardaban las galletas. Enid se rompió la cabeza tratando de averiguar como había ido a parar allí arriba el niño. O cuando se le pegó un chicle a la cabeza a Alex, y le raparon por completo. Al día siguiente tenía el pelo tal cual.

Pero la pequeña Enid aún no había hecho magia. Y sin duda, escogió un momento oportuno.

La niña jugaba felizmente con cubos de colores cuando estos comenzaron a flotar a su alrededor. Ella siguió feliz con sus risas, pero los adultos se quedaron quietos e inmóviles.

Puede que Dorothea Dursley pensara que había algún truco con hilos de pescador, pero los tres Dursley restantes sabían muy bien de que se trataba. No obstante, habían lidiado con ello por años.

- ¡Tú! – bramó Vernon, poniéndose de pie nervioso - ¡Otra vez haces eso!

El hombre hizo un intentó de llegar a los cubos, y Harry se levantó deprisa para apartar a su hija del camino del hombre.

- ¡Engendro anormal! ¡Tus mocosos son iguales que tú! – gritó enfurecido.

Adam y Anne no sabían que responder. Pero Harry no se iba a dejar amedentrar como cuando tenía ocho años.

No pensó en las consecuencias, y sacó su varita del pantalón, colocándola sobre el cuello de su tío.

- Atrévete a decir una palabra más, y desearás no haberme conocido tío Vernon – dijo enfurecido – Ahora soy adulto y no pueden castigarme. Y no permitiré que insultes a mis hijos como hacías conmigo.

- Vernon por favor – suplicó Petunia, nerviosa y asustada.

Pero ambos hombres se miraban con rabia. Entonces, Dudley decidió intervenir.

- Harry – dijo – Tranquilo. Yo mismo no voy a permitir que tus hijos o tú seáis insultados.

Harry clavó sus ojos verdes en su primo. Había cambiado y mucho. Asintió. Y lentamente retiró la varita del gordo cuello de su tío.

Murmurando unas disculpas, cogió a sus hijos y subió a sus habitaciones.

Poco después oyó como se despedían. Y entonces bajó las escaleras. James y Alex estaban en su habitación, y Enid acostada. Cuando bajó, encontró a sus cuñados confusos en el salón.

- Siento lo ocurrido – dijo.

Anne le miró sin decir nada, y fue su marido quién habló.

- Si te refieres al contrato no ha habido ningún problema. Tú… primo ha accedido a que realice la campaña, pese a ciertas oposiciones de tu tío – dijo Adam seriamente – Pero ahora me gustaría entender que ha sucedido.

Harry suspiró. No podía ocultarlo por más tiempo. Así que tomó asiento y se dispuso a desvelar parte de su pasado.

Por horas les habló de su infancia, omitiendo algunos detalles que podrían considerarse de malos tratos, y luego de su descubrimiento mágico. Les habló de Hogwarts, les contó que existía una guerra, y de cómo se solucionó. No les contó específicamente que se trataba de él o del mago tenebroso, pero si les dio a entender que él había sido un claro objetivo. Y luego de su decisión de abandonar ese mundo donde sentía que se ahogaba.

Adam no dijo nada cuando terminó, pero Anne se acercó y le abrazó con cariño. Y entonces, Harry se permitió llorar, aunque solo fueran un par de lágrimas.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Era muy tarde. Pero no tenía sueño. Había vuelto a pensar en esos ojos verdes.

Cogió la taza de chocolate caliente y se acomodó en el sillón, frente a las brasas de la chimenea.

Sus hijos dormían en sus habitaciones, al igual que su madre. Porque hacía tres años, desde su divorcio, que había vuelto a vivir en la casa donde se crió. Desde entonces se sentía mal consigo misma, todos volvían a tratarla como la niña pequeña que un día fue, pero que hacía muchos años que se había marchado.

Estaba por fin consiguiendo coger el sueño nuevamente, cuando el revoloteo de una lechuza la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Rápidamente tomó el pergamino al reconocerla, temiendo alguna desgracia. Pero solo había una palabra escrita. _"Fénix"._

Palideció. Hacía quince años que la Orden del Fénix había sido disuelta. ¿A que venía ahora el llamamiento?

Subió a la habitación de su madre. Únicamente hizo falta mostrarle el pergamino para que ella asintiese en silencio. Abrazó a su hija con fuerza y la dejó partir.

Tomando polvos flu, se introdujo en la chimenea y gritó.

- Número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

El fuego verde la envolvió y poco después la escupió en un salón de la noble y ancestral mansión Black.

- Buenas noches Ginny.

- ¿Qué pasa Hermione? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- Se lo mismo que tú, vamos, están en el otro comedor.

Hermione traía un rostro serio. Ginny no pudo evitar temerse alguna desgracia. Ambas mujeres marcharon hacía allí.

Pronto se reunió los miembros supervivientes de la última Orden del Fénix. Ron, Fred, George y Bill Weasley, la mujer de Fred, Angelina, junto con Remus y Nymphadora Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones, Theodore y Luna Nott, Mineva McGonagall… estaban allí presentes. Todos parecían sorprendidos y preocupados. Alguien lo tradujo en pregunta.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido Remus? ¿A que viene la convocatoria?

Remus Lupin era el líder de la Orden tras la desaparición de los dos auténticos líderes, Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter. Se puso en pie.

- Hace apenas una hora – comenzó el hombre lobo con voz tremendamente cansada y agotada – ha habido dos ataques simultáneos. Uno en el Callejón Diagon, y el otro en Hogsmeade. Llevaban una firma, la Marca Tenebrosa.

- Pero… pero… - trató de razonar Ron.

- Voldemort murió – dijo Ginny.

- Harry le venció – dijo Ron, y luego añadió – Tienen que ser mortífagos.

- ¿Pero quince años después? No tiene sentido – argumentó Hestia.

Se hizo un pesado silencio, que solo fue interrumpido por un suspiro de impotencia procedente del licántropo.

- Les guía un nuevo Señor Oscuro – dijo Remus.

- ¿Quién? – exclamaron varios de los presentes antes la nueva noticia.

- Un muchacho de dieciséis años que se llama Salazar Ryddle.

- ¿Ryddle? – preguntó temerosa Hermione.

Ron y ella conocían el verdadero nombre de quien fue Voldemort, y conocían también su apellido. El mismo. Entonces, Minerva ahogó un grito que pese a todo, se escuchó en aquel viejo caserón.

- ¿Ocurre algo Minerva? – preguntó Remus.

- Ese… ese chico… es alumno de Hogwarts – dijo con un hilo de voz – Era un huérfano. Supuse que sus padres eran magos por su nombre, pero jamás pensé que tuviera que ver con mortífagos.

- No solo no tiene que ver con mortífagos, sino que es el heredero de Voldemort – dijo entonces Hermione – Voldemort se llamaba Tom Ryddle.

Tras la noticia sobrevinieron momentos de confusión y dudas.

- Bellatrix Lestrange se hace llamar ahora Señora Oscura – anunció Remus – Y parece ser que es la madre del muchacho.

- Entonces es ella quien tiene el poder – dijo Kingsley.

- Tal vez – dijo Tonks hablando por primera vez – Pero lo que aquí hemos venido a decir, es si estamos dispuestos a reunir a la Orden y luchar nuevamente.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo – objetó Bill – Ya no somos tan jóvenes como antes. Llevara tiempo y trabajo organizarnos como antaño.

- Tiempo es lo que no tenemos – habló Theodore Nott – Yo estoy dispuesto a luchar esta noche misma si es preciso.

- Yo también – dijo Ginny – No voy a permitir que mis hijos tengan que sufrir lo que yo he sufrido con el padre de este bastardo.

- Ni yo – apoyaron Hermione y Ron.

Todos los presentes se sumaron. Nadie iba a dejarse sumir por una nueva oscuridad.

- Entonces pongámonos en marcha. Esta noche resurge la Orden del Fénix – sentenció Remus.

* * *

_Bueno, este es el primer capítulo del fic. Como algunos habréis podido observar, no hay muchos cambios con respecto al primer capítulo anterior, pero he decidido dar otro enfoque. Espero que os guste._

_Gracias a todas aquellas personas que habéis aguardado con impaciencia la llegada de este capítulo y en definitiva, de esta historia. Espero que lo disfrutéis._

_¡Nos leemos!_

___Nimue – Tarrazó _

¿Qué sería de la vida sin dragones?


	3. Cap 2: Callejón Diagon

_Disclaimer__: la saga de Harry Potter pertenece exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling y a quien ella ceda los derechos. Como yo no los tengo, escribo este párrafo para poder compartir sin ánimo de lucro esta historieta con vosotros. ¡Besos!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

**CALLEJÓN DIAGON**

* * *

Tres días después de aquella cena, los seis habitantes de la casa pasaban una agradable tarde en el jardín. James y Alex jugaban al fútbol con su tío, mientras Anne se hacía cargo de la pequeña. Harry, por su parte, había desempolvado su cámara fotográfica y había vuelto a realizar fotos.

Había captado la alegría de sus hijos al clavarle un gol a su tío, había captado la inocente sonrisa de Enid ante las caretas de Anne, había captado un gesto cariñoso entre sus cuñados.

Finalmente, los niños consiguieron que su padre dejase la cámara y jugase con ellos al fútbol, así que cuando sonó el timbre, fue Anne la que acudió a abrir. En la puerta halló una nerviosa Petunia Dursley.

- Buenas tardes señora Bishop, lamento mucho molestarla – dijo educadamente.

- Buenas tardes señora Dursley – respondió Anne, quien cargaba a Enid - ¿Viene a hablar con Harry?

- ¡No! – exclamó la mujer – Yo... Vernon no sabe que he venido... y yo... bueno... solo quería darle esto.

Petunia señaló una caja de cartón que había a sus pies. Anne asintió. Mientras, Enid miraba fijamente a la mujer. Petunia sintió un escalofrío. Había algo que no le gustaba en aquellos ojos negros, tenía la sensación de haberlos visto antes.

- Abuelita – balbuceó entonces la pequeña.

Petunia trastabilló y casi cayó al suelo. Anne se asustó. La mujer estaba blanca y temblaba. Anne estaba extrañada, tan solo había sido un comentario hecho por una niña de tres años.

- Lily – murmuró entonces la mujer.

Y dicho esto, Petunia se dio la vuelta y se marchó corriendo sin despedirse. Anne dejó a su sobrina en el suelo, y ella corrió de nuevo al jardín. Anne la siguió cargando la caja en sus manos.

Una vez en el jardín, Enid se abalanzó sobre la pelota de fútbol, provocando quejas entre sus hermanos.

- Enid, eso es para jugar al fútbol.

- Suéltala, vete a jugar con tus muñecas.

Pero Harry no escuchaba los berrinches de sus hijos. Miraba la caja que Anne había dejado sobre la mesa.

- Petunia Dursley acaba de traerla. Dice que es para ti – dijo ella.

Harry se acercó intrigado. No imaginaba que pudiese tener su tía que quisiese darle. Arrancó el precinto y la abrió. Sus hijos estaban a su lado, curiosos.

Lo primero que encontró fue una foto enmarcada en donde aparecían dos niñas. Una rubia y otra pelirroja. Petunia y Lily. Miró la fecha. Agosto de 1971. Era el verano anterior a que su madre entrase en Hogwarts.

A continuación venían diversos álbumes, todos de Lily. Lily recién nacida, con su primera bici, en sus cumpleaños, con sus padres... Harry no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó James.

- Es mi madre – respondió Harry – Se llamaba Lily.

- ¿Dónde está? – inquirió Alex – Es guapa.

- Murió cuando yo tenía un año, por eso me crié con mis tíos, aquellos que vinieron a cenar.

- Tienes sus mismos ojos – sonrió Anne.

Harry encontró en aquella caja diversos apuntes escolares de su madre, un diario que escribió con ocho años, dos muñecos y una alargada caja de madera. Cuando la cogió, se sorprendió. El sello de Ollivanders estaba en una esquina.

La abrió con miedo, y en su interior halló una varita partida en dos. Había una nota.

"_Conservaba algunos enseres de Lily para recordar que una vez tuve una hermana. La perdí por culpa de los celos y las diferencias. Cuando ella fue nombrada prefecta en quinto, rompí su varita. A partir de ahí nuestra relación fue casi nula. Creo que tú harás un mejor uso de ello. Cuídate. Tía Petunia"_

Harry se quedó quieto, mudo. Aún trataba de comprender aquellas palabras de su tía. Entonces, James vio la varita rota, y creyendo que era un simple palo la cogió.

- ¿Qué es esto?

Entonces, un rayo de color rojo salió de la varita. Este golpeó contra una ventana provocando que se rompiera, y a la vez, James fue impulsado hacía atrás, cayendo de espaldas sobre la hierba.

Todos se asustaron de lo sucedido. Anne corrió inmediatamente a ayudar a su sobrino, pero Harry se quedó quieto. La varita había reaccionado a la magia de James pese a estar rota.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – inquirió Adam.

La risa infantil de Enid les interrumpió.

- Mira papá. Pájaro grande – decía señalando el cielo.

Todos miraron hacía arriba. Una lechuza parda sobrevolaba el jardín. Harry reconoció el sobre que llevaba entre sus patas. Una carta de Hogwarts.

La lechuza se encaró hacía James, con la carta firmemente agarrada a sus patas. El chico retrocedió y se aferró a su padre.

- Tranquilo James, solo es una lechuza – sonrió él.

- ¡Lechuza! ¡Lechuza! – gritó, sonriente, Enid, con ganas de jugar.

- Creo que trae una carta para ti, deberías recogerla, ¿no te parece? – preguntó Harry a su hijo.

James se acercó despacio, y le quitó el sobre a la lechuza, temiendo que esta se enfureciese. Más la lechuza no se movió de su lugar.

_Señor J. Potter_

_24 Little Avenue_

_Londres_

Estaba escrito con tinta verde esmeralda, y Harry divisó por encima del hombro de su hijo el sello de lacre púrpura con el escudo de Hogwarts. El chico volvió a mirar a su padre, y este le animo con una inclinación de cabeza.

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_Directora: Minerva McGonagall_

_Querido señor Potter:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista de equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el uno de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del treinta y uno de julio._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Hermione Weasley_

_Subdirectora.  
_

James había leído la carta en voz alta, y nadie había dicho nada. Alex se acercó a su hermano y miro el pergamino, incrédulo.

- ¿Un colegio de magia? – preguntó extrañado.

- ¿Qué significa esto papá? – preguntó James.

Anne y Adam les miraban desde un lado. Ambos conocían ya la verdadera historia de Harry, y entendían el significado de aquella carta. El propio Harry les había confesado que aguarda su llegada.

- ¿Un colegio de magia? – repitió James – Yo no quiero ir ahí. No quiero ser un estúpido charlatán que saca conejos de su chistera.

- No sacarás conejos de una chistera – replicó Harry suavemente – Pero harás otras muchas cosas.

Sus hijos miraron expectantes a su padre. Harry suspiró y dijo.

- Yo soy mago.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry tenía entre sus manos su viejo libro de transformaciones de primer curso. Sobre su cama dormían rendidos sus dos hijos, mientras que Enid se arrebujaba entre sus sábanas.

El hombre guardó el libro y les miró. James y Alex vestían aún sus túnicas escolares y sus corbatas. Y es que tras explicarles que era un mago, había abierto el baúl y les había mostrado sus pertenencias. James había revisado con avidez los libros de texto, pero había desistido para jugar con sus hermanos y las túnicas de su padre.

Al guardar el libro, Harry advirtió que a su lado había otro, de tapas en color marrón y algo ajadas. Sabía perfectamente cual era. El álbum. Lo cogió y se sentó en la silla. Sus manos temblaban al abrirlo.

La primera foto era de sus padres con él siendo un bebé, a la puerta de su casa en el Valle de Godric. Conforme iba pasando las páginas hallaba fotos de sus padres con sus amigos en Hogwarts. Y luego, las que él había añadido.

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, sus compañeros de Gryffindor, el grupo de Hufflepuff de herbología, su primer equipo de quidditch, Ginny… los recuerdos de siete años se agolparon en su mente. Hacía quince años que no pensaba en ellos.

Recordó entonces la carta de James. Iba firmada por Hermione Weasley. Harry sonrió. Conocía perfectamente a su amiga para saber que era ella, con su apellido de casada. Porque estaba seguro que Hermione y Ron se habían casado. Y entonces lamentó no haber estado ahí, junto a sus dos amigos.

Se acercó a la ventana. Había luna llena. Y sus pensamientos fueron para su profesor y amigo, Remus Lupin. La última vez que lo había visto, abrazaba con fuerza a Tonks, y ambos se veían felices y radiantes por el fin de la guerra.

- Papá...

Harry se giró. James se había despertado y se desperezaba.

- Vuélvete a dormir hijo, son las dos de la mañana – respondió Harry con cariño.

- No tengo más sueño – respondió el chico, colocándose al lado de su padre.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un tiempo.

- ¿Por qué nunca nos contaste que eras un mago? – inquirió muerto de curiosidad James.

- Pasaron muchas cosas – dijo Harry tras aguardar unos instantes – La vida no es siempre feliz James, a veces se sufre mucho. Decidí poner tierra por medio y me marché.

- ¿Mamá lo sabía?

Harry miró a su hijo, y pese a que era el más parecido a él, vio rasgos de su mujer. Y recordó a Enid. Mil veces estuvo a punto de contarle su pasado, pero nunca se atrevió. Se sintió cobarde y mentiroso, porque ella le amó, y él solo pudo darle su cariño.

- No se lo dije – respondió Harry – Tenía miedo, y por miedo se hacen muchas tonterías.

- Cuéntame algo de ti. De tu vida en Hogwarts – pidió James.

- Mañana iremos al centro de Londres, quiero mostrarte un lugar mágico. Y te prometo que te hablaré de mis siete años en Hogwarts. ¿Te parece bien el trato?

James abrazó a su padre. Harry le devolvió el abrazo. Luego envió al chico a la cama, y él se quedó mirando la luna hasta que se durmió.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

31 de julio. Harry se levantó aquella mañana y tuvo que pelear a cosquillas con sus dos hijos que trataban de estirarle las orejas por su treinta y tres cumpleaños.

Desayunaron con Adam y Anne, que le felicitaron y le regalaron un reloj. James y Alex había juntado sus ahorros, y con la ayuda de sus tíos, le habían comprado una camisa y una corbata.

- Para que vayas elegante – le dijo sonriente Alex.

Enid simplemente había hecho un dibujo de ella y su papá jugando con una pelota que mil colores. Harry lo guardó en una gran carpeta donde guardaba todos los dibujos de sus hijos.

Mas tarde tomaron el metro para llegar a la londinense plaza de Picadilly Circus. Harry llevaba de la mano a Enid y delante de él caminaban James y Alex. Los cuatro recorrían las céntricas calles de Londres.

Harry iba distraído, recordando que por aquellas mismas calles paseó él con once años. No pudo evitar sonreír al recodar cuanto llamaba la atención entre los muggles, o más bien lo hacía su acompañante, Hagrid.

Sintió el tirón de su hija y siguió andando. Con tres años, Enid adoraba caminar y correr, y se negaba a subir a un carrito. James y Alex miraron a su padre.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Alex.

- Es una sorpresa – respondió Harry.

- ¡Es un sitio mágico! – exclamó James – Me lo prometiste.

- ¿Vamos al Palacio de la Hada Buena? – preguntó Enid infantilmente – Es un lugar mágico, ¿no?

- Si cariño, pero ese palacio está en tus cuentos – sonrió Harry – Ahora vamos a lugar mágico de verdad, en donde James comprará sus cosas para el curso nuevo en Hogwarts, y donde si os portáis bien, os compraré algo.

- ¡Sí! – exclamaron los chicos contentos.

Aunque estaba un poco desubicado, Harry logró encontrar la puerta, que disimulada en la comercial y abarrotada calle, daba entrada al Caldero Chorreante, la puerta entre el mundo muggle y el mágico.

El ambiente dentro era alegre. Parecían estar de fiesta. Harry procuró pasar inadvertido y se dirigió a la barra con sus hijos. Una mujer, algo rechoncha, se acercó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué os pongo?

Harry la miró. Le era familiar, pero no recordaba de donde. Supuso que tal vez fuese alguna chica que estuviese en Hogwarts al igual que él.

- Dos cervezas de mantequillas, y dos zumos de calabaza.

Harry les dio los zumos a Alex y Enid, y brindó con cerveza con James. Al chico le gustó mucho su bebida.

- ¿Por qué no puedo tomar yo cerveza de mantequilla? – preguntó Alex.

- Aún eres pequeño – sonrió Harry – Te prometo que cuando recibas la carta de Hogwarts como James, brindaremos con cerveza, ¿de acuerdo?

- Vale – aceptó el niño, mientras siguió bebiendo de su zumo.

Pagó nueve libras por las bebidas y salió seguido de sus hijos a un pequeño patio, en donde habían cubos de basura. Ellos le miraron interrogantemente. Harry sacó de sus pantalones la varita y sintió el calor que emanaba y recorría sus dedos. Ante el asombro de sus hijos, trató de recordar la secuencia de golpes sobre los ladrillos que un día vio hacer a Hagrid.

- ¡Ahí va! – exclamó Alex sorprendido.

Y es que los ladrillos habían empezado a moverse y replegarse sobre ellos mismos, dejando, poco después, un arco a modo de entrada en una calle.

- Bienvenidos al Callejón Diagon – sonrió Harry.

Harry cogió a Enid en brazos, puesto que temía que se escabullese en el ajetreo. James y Alex se apegaron a sus costados. Había un gran bullicio en la larga calle.

Harry caminó hasta encontrarse frente a Gringotts. Su fortuna y herencia descansaba a varios kilómetros por debajo, más no se atrevió a ir. Temía que los duendes le reconociesen. Así pues, prefirió cambiar libras por galeones, sickles y knuts. Luego, se fue de compras.

Una hora después se encontraba arrepentido. Le había costado más de diez minutos llevarse a Alex del escaparate de la tienda de quidditch. El niño no sabía de que iba el juego, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en la escoba que presentaba el escaparate, la nueva Nimbus 3000.

James, por su parte, se había sentido fascinado en la tienda de pociones y de herbología. Harry tenía que reconocer que su hijo cocinaba estupendamente, habiendo sido un gran aprendiz de su madre. Se acordó de Enid, y de cuando hablaba de lo parecido que era seguir las instrucciones de cocina como las instrucciones de química de su laboratorio. Y la química muggle era las pociones mágicas.

Enid no tardó en hacer de sus travesuras. En un descuido paterno se escabulló, provocando un susto en su padre y hermanos. Al fin la hallaron en la tienda de animales, de donde Harry salió habiendo comprado un zoológico. Una lechuza para James, otra para él y los pequeños, y un kneazle, tres peces de colores y un puffskein para Enid. La verdad es que su hija tenía un talento innato para los animales, y en pocos minutos se había echo con el cariño del kneazle, el puffskein y las dos lechuzas. Los peces seguían nadando en su pecera.

Finalmente se acercaron a Flourish & Blotts. Pero nada más entrar, Harry se halló con algo que no hubiera imaginado. Una gran foto suya, de cuando fue campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos presidía la tienda. A su lado un cartel llamativo.

_"Día de Harry Potter. 33 cumpleaños del Elegido"_

Harry se acercó lentamente. Bajo de la pancarta había una estantería llena de libros. Tomó uno. La portada era su cicatriz, y se podía leer.

_"Biografía de Harry Potter, el Elegido"_

Buscó temeroso el autor, esperando encontrar a Rita Skeeter, mas se llevó una sorpresa.

_"Luna Nott"_

- Papá, ¿qué es todo esto? – inquirió James.

La voz de su hijo sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos. Tomó al chico por los hombros y los dejó en una esquina.

- Esperadme aquí – les dijo seriamente – No habléis con nadie ni digáis nada. Os prometo que os lo explicaré todo. Voy a comprar tus libros.

Dicho esto, se encaminó al mostrador, dejando anonadados a los chicos. Una mujer joven le atendió.

- Quisiera los libros de texto de primer curso de Hogwarts – sonrió Harry.

- En seguida.

Mientras la mujer fue a buscarlos, Harry se aseguró de que su pelo largo le cubría la cicatriz. Miró nuevamente el libro. Cuando la mujer volvió con el pedido le preguntó.

- ¿Cuál es el revuelo de este libro?

La mujer le miró extrañada, pero sonrió y respondió.

- Hace quince años que terminó la guerra. El chico de la foto fue quien nos salvó, derrotando a un mago poderoso. Esta es su biografía oficial.

- ¿Oficial? – se extrañó Harry.

- Bueno, verá – siguió la mujer – Potter desapareció poco después de la guerra. Entonces salieron a la venta muchas biografías, algunas desagradables para mi gusto. Sus amigos se enfadaron y las prohibieron. Y entonces la señora Nott, que fue amiga de Potter, publicó una biografía oficial con permiso de los familiares.

- ¿Permiso de los familiares? – Harry estaba extrañado. No tenía más familia. Aun no sabía quien era esa señora Nott amiga suya.

- Bueno, la señora Weasley quería preservar la verdad de la historia por su hija, así que fue la señora Nott, la directora del Quisquilloso, la encargada de escribirla. Colaboraron todos los amigos de Potter.

Harry volvió a mirar el libro. No comprendía los sucesos.

- ¿Y hoy es día de fiesta?

- Hoy Potter cumple treinta y tres años. El Ministerio instauró el día hace ocho años. ¿Va a comprar el libro?

Harry la miró. La mujer sonreía de una forma falsa, seguramente harta de responder a sus preguntas. Harry solo atinó a responder y pagó. Luego salió a la calle seguido de sus hijos.

- Será mejor que vayamos a por tu varita James y volvamos a casa.

- Primero quiero que me expliques porque ponía en esa pancarta que hoy era tu día, que eres un elegido y tu cumpleaños – dijo el chico cruzando los brazos.

- Ahora no James – cortó secamente Harry – En casa. Terminemos las compras.

En silencio se dirigieron a Ollivander's, la tienda de varitas. Entraron. Un hombre joven les atendió. Rápidamente le midió la muñeca a James y comenzó a probarle varitas. Pero ninguna parecía ser la adecuada.

- Prueba con esta – dijo una voz cansada.

Una caja se deslizó por el aire. El vendedor la sacó y se la ofreció a James. El chico la tomó entre sus manos y no tardó en sentir la magia recorriendo sus dedos. Esa era la varita adecuada, su varita.

- Déjanos solos Joseph – pidió la voz.

El hombre no cuestionó y desapareció. Entonces una silla de ruedas se dejó ver tras una estantería de varitas. Era un hombre pequeño, de cabellos blancos y ojos oscuros.

- Curioso... muy curioso.

Harry acertó a esbozar una sonrisa. Conocía a aquel hombre.

- ¿Qué le parece curioso esta vez señor Ollivander?

- Recuerdo la primera vez que viniste. Entraste lleno de miedo, sin saber que te esperaba. Y fuiste un cliente difícil. Treinta y tres centímetros, madera de acebo y pluma de fénix.

- Fawkes – murmuró Harry – Veo que la recuerda bien.

- Recuerdo todas las varitas que he hecho señor Potter – prosiguió el anciano mago – Y es curioso que el polvo de escamas de dragón que hay dentro de la varita de tu hijo procedan de aquel colacuerno húngaro que una vez venciste.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó Harry, algo asustado.

Recordaba que hacía veintidós años, a él le dijo que era curiosa la elección de su varita. Y aunque adoraba su varita, tenía que reconocer que le aportó más problemas que otra cosa.

- La varita elige al mago señor Potter – dijo el señor Ollivander – Y de aquellos cuatro dragones salieron cuatro varitas que ya están en manos de sus propietarios.

Harry solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. Pagó los siete galeones de la varita y se despidió. Ya en la calle, sus hijos caminaban en silencio. Ninguno quería interrumpir a su padre.

Harry iba tan distraído que chocó contra un mago.

- Disculpe, iba distraído.

- No se preocupe, no es nada.

Harry se quedó quieto. Y se maldijo. De todas las personas que habían en el Callejón Diagon, había ido a golpearse contra Ron Weasley. Porque estaba seguro que aquel hombre pelirrojo de ojos azules era quien un día fue su mejor amigo, Ron.

Por su parte, Ron no pudo apartar la mirada en cuanto descubrió los ojos verdes del hombre que había chocado contra él. Hubiera reconocido aquellos ojos en cualquier parte.

- ¿Harry? ¿Eres tú?

- Yo... siento haberle golpeado...

- ¡Harry! ¡Soy Ron!

- Se confunde señor – repitió Harry – Le ruego me disculpe.

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi!

Enid jugaba con su puffskein y se reía. Ron se quedó parado al descubrir a la niña, y luego se fijó en los dos niños mayores.

- ¿Qué...?

- Tengo que irme.

Harry cogió a la niña en brazos y trató de alejarse con sus hijos.

- ¡Harry!

- Lo siento Ronald – dijo Harry antes de perderse entre la multitud.

Ron se quedó allí de pie, abrumado. Su amigo, después de tantos años, aparecía allí con tres niños. No entendía la situación.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Era de noche. Sus hijos dormían. James se había acostado enfadado con él. Harry se había negado a contarle nada. Gritaron y discutieron. Harry consideraba que era mejor que creciese alejado de todo aquello, porque era agua pasada.

Se había marchado para tratar de olvidar y poder estar en paz consigo mismo. Y lo había logrado por un tiempo. Pero ahora tenía aquel libro entre sus manos, y tenía miedo de abrirlo.

Volvió a mirar la portada. Era su cicatriz, de eso estaba seguro. Pasó la mano por encima. Las palabras de la dependienta volvieron a su cabeza. Dudó.

Abrió finalmente la primera página. Y encontró una foto. Tuvo que reprimir un grito de sorpresa. Eran ellos. Sus amigos. Su familia.

Ginny estaba en el centro, junto a Ron y Hermione. A su lado Luna, los gemelos, Bill y Fleur, Remus y Tonks, la señora Weasley, Kingsley, Hagrid y la profesora McGonagall. Al lado habían unas palabras.

_"Harry, estés donde estés, nosotros estamos contigo. Ginny Weasley, Ron y Hermione Weasley, Luna Nott, Fred y George Weasley, Bill y Fleur Weasley, Remus y Nymphadora Lupin, Molly Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Rubeus Hagrid, y Minerva McGonagall"_

Volvió a cerrar el libro. Las lágrimas empezaban a anegar sus ojos. Habían pasado quince años, pero se había equivocado. No había conseguido desterrar de su corazón y de su memoria el paso de siete años en el mundo mágico.

Guardó en libro en el fondo de su baúl. No estaba listo para leerlo, no sabía que podía encontrar allí. Sabía que su pasado, escrito por sus amigos, era lo que contenían aquellas páginas, pero llevaba demasiados años armando una muralla frente al pasado.

* * *

_He aquí el segundo capítulo. He preferido centrarme en Harry y sus hijos para este, así que los he llevado de compras por el Callejón Diagon, ¿qué os ha parecido?_

_Para el próximo capítulo, tengo la intención de hablar un poco más de la otra parte, de Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los demás. Supongo que celebraré alguna reunión de la Orden, después de todo, Ron tiene algo que informar, ¿no?_

_Gracias a Jazu Potter, Yedra Phoenix, Warios, anatripotter, y rachel black87 por sus reviews. Y gracias aquellas personas que han insistido y me han animado a sacar adelante esta historia. No me cansaré de repetirlo, gracias._

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._

_Nimue – Tarrazó_

_¿Qué sería de la vida sin dragones?_


	4. Cap 3: La Madriguera

_Disclaimer__: la saga de Harry Potter pertenece exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling y a quien ella ceda los derechos. Como yo no los tengo, escribo este párrafo para poder compartir sin ánimo de lucro esta historieta con vosotros. ¡Besos!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

**LA MADRIGUERA**

* * *

Ron Weasley entró en Sortilegios Weasley pensativo. Dentro de la tienda estaban sus hermanos y sobrinos, su mujer y sus hijos, además de cientos de clientes, pero él no veía a nadie. Aún estaba intrigado por su choque con Harry. Porque estaba seguro que aquel hombre era Harry Potter.

- Tío Ron, tío Fred quiere que...

Ron tomó de los hombros a su sobrina, interrumpiéndola. Ella le miró con los ojos abiertos. Eran de color verde.

- Tienes sus mismos ojos – susurró.

Ella le miraba sin comprender.

- ¿Qué ocurre tío?

- Harry... – susurró Ron.

Hermione y Ginny divisaron la extraña escena que se sucedía entre tío y sobrina, y se acercaron. Ginny se puso tras su hija, mientras que Hermione se acercó a Ron

- ¿Ronnie, que sucede?

- Harry – volvió a repetir Ron, perdido en los ojos de su sobrina.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Harry? – preguntó Hermione extrañada, buscando con la mirada a su hijo.

Pero Harry Weasley jugaba con sus primos en una esquina de la tienda, ajeno a lo que sucedía. Sin embargo Ginny parecía haber comprendido, y se había puesto pálida.

- He chocado con él, parecía cambiado, estaba raro – fue diciendo Ron.

- ¿De quien estas hablando? – volvió a preguntar confusa Hermione.

- De Harry – dijo entonces Ginny – De Harry Potter.

Ron alzó la cabeza para mirar a su hermana.

- Sí, estaba fuera, he chocado con él – añadió contento porque alguien le había comprendido.

- ¡Lily!

Ginny había dado un grito alarmada. Y es que su hija, al oír el hombre de su padre, había salido corriendo de la tienda. Ginny fue tras ella, hallándola buscando con la cabeza levantada.

- Lily – la llamó suavemente.

- ¡Está aquí mamá! – exclamó – ¡Ha vuelto!

- Cielo...

- Ha vuelto mamá – añadió ella, triste, con voz monótona.

Ginny abrazó a su hija. La conocía perfectamente, y no dejaba pasar un día en el cual se fijase que se parecía cada vez más a Harry. Y conocía también su único deseo. El deseo que siempre pedía a las estrellas fugaces, en Navidad o por su cumpleaños. Conocer a su padre.

Porque Lily era la hija de Harry Potter.

Ambas volvieron a entrar a la tienda abrazadas, y en la puerta chocaron con Ron.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Ginny.

- Voy a ver si lo encuentro – respondió él, y luego añadió – Comemos todos en la Madriguera.

Ginny miró a su cuñada, pero Hermione solo acertó a alzar los hombros. Ninguna de las dos sabía como sentirse.

La Madriguera seguía igual que hacía quince años, aunque ahora solo vivían allí cuatro personas. Molly Weasley había seguido adelante, manteniendo unida a su familia y preocupándose por todos ellos. Cada domingo se reunían allí veinticinco personas pelirrojas, tanto naturales como postizas, para celebrar que seguían siendo una gran familia.

Ginny vivía en la Madriguera tras su divorcio hacía tres años. Ahora volvía a dormir en su vieja habitación, mientras que sus hijos se habían repartido. Jessica dormía en la habitación que fue de los gemelos, Ethan había preferido la de Bill, y Lily se quedó con la de su tío favorito, Ron. Además, le gustaba esa habitación porque sabía que su padre había dormido allí también.

Molly salió a recibirles cuando se aparecieron en el jardín. Jessica salió corriendo a buscar a su abuela.

- Mira abuela, tengo un nuevo plimpy pluff. Me lo han regalado los tíos Fred y George. Se va a llamar Donald, como un pato de los dibujos animados muggles que pone la tía Hermione en su casa – dijo la niña contenta, mostrando un pequeño animalillo que más bien parecía una bola de pelusa de color rosa.

- Muy bien cariño – respondió su abuela, mientras veía a su nieta mayor entrar en la casa sin decir nada - ¿Sucede algo Ginny? Tu hermano Ron me ha asustado con esa convocatoria en masa de la familia.

- Ha visto a Harry – respondió ella.

- ¿Qué tiene eso de extraño? – preguntó Molly.

Ginny suspiró. Molly había confundido el nombre con el de su nieto, el hijo de Ron y Hermione.

- Harry Potter mamá – aclaró Ginny – Le vio frente a la tienda de los gemelos. Supongo que en la comida lo explicará.

Y dicho esto, la pelirroja entró en la casa, dejando una anonadada mujer en el jardín.

Para el mediodía, los Weasley se hallaban al completo en la Madriguera, además de los Lupin y los Nott. Molly preparó las mesas en el jardín, aprovechando el buen tiempo del verano. Todos estaban ya sentados cuando llegó Ron. Traía un rostro serio y cansado. Se sentó en su sitio sin decir nada a nadie y comenzó lentamente a comer. Los demás prefirieron esperar a que hablara.

Finalmente, en los postres, Lily se levantó y se plantó frente a su tío con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Ron la miró, y se maravilló al contemplar lo parecida que era a su padre.

- Esta mañana – comenzó a decir – He chocado con Harry... Harry Potter.

- ¿Harry? – repitió Remus - ¿Estás seguro... que era él?

- Completamente – dijo Ron – Me reconoció aunque trató de disimular. Iba acompañado de tres niños, sus hijos al parecer.

En ese momento Lily ya no quiso escuchar más, por lo que subió corriendo a su habitación, ante las miradas de los demás. Ginny, por su parte, solo pudo apretar los labios e inspirar hondamente. Ron prosiguió.

- Le seguí en metro hasta un barrio residencial del sur de Londres. No se en que casa se metió porque... todas eran iguales y me... perdí.

Nadie supo que decir. Aun trataban de hacerse a la idea que quince años después volvían a saber de Harry. Entonces, la mujer de George, una muggle llamada Grace habló.

- Creo que yo le conozco – dijo.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó George asombrado por el comentario de su mujer.

- Hace años, cuando fui a visitar a mi hermana, se estaba haciendo un reportaje por su última película. El fotógrafo se apellidaba Potter, aunque todos le llamaban Pot. Creo que son la misma persona, o por lo menos, se parecen mucho.

El comentario fue recibido con sorpresa, al igual que la noticia de Ron. Llevaban quince años sin saber nada del chico.

- ¿Qué sabes de ese fotógrafo? – inquirió Bill.

- Bueno, se que hace seis años, que es cuando le conocí, estaba casado y tenía dos hijos – explicó Grace – La verdad es que mantenía su vida en privado. Por lo que pude saber, vivía en Boston.

- Tal vez alguno debería ir a Boston a investigar – propuso Tonks.

- Si ha estado en el Callejón Diagon es porque ahora debe vivir en Londres – razonó Fred – Ir a Boston podría ser una pérdida de tiempo.

- O tal vez no – corrigió Hermione – Sabemos que ha vivido por años en Boston, podríamos seguir su pista desde allí.

- O desde cualquier lado – añadió Grace, mientras lo demás la miraban anonadados - ¡Oh vamos! Es un fotógrafo mundial. Ha hecho reportajes a miembros de la realeza y personajes famosos. En el mundo muggle todos ha oído hablar del famoso fotógrafo Potter.

- No me lo puedo cgeeg – murmuró Fleur – Pego si odiaba las fotos. Gecuegdo el Togneo, siempge huía del cámaga.

- Pues parece que le gusta hacerlas – sonrió Fred.

- Sus fotos están consideradas las mejores del mundo – sonrió Grace – Tal vez podría llamar a mi hermana y averiguar algo.

- Sería de gran ayuda – sonrió Angelina.

- ¿Qué hacemos los demás? – preguntó Bill.

- Creo que le veremos el uno de septiembre – habló Ron.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Remus.

En su voz se podía notar un tinte ansioso, y todo el mundo lo comprendía. Harry era el último vínculo de Remus con su pasado, con James, Lily y Sirius.

- El mayor de los chicos parecía tener once años – explicó el pelirrojo – Si estaban en el Callejón Diagon es posible que fuera para comprar sus utensilios escolares.

- Hermione, ¿hay algún Potter para entrar a Hogwarts este año? – le preguntó Luna.

Hermione había entrado aquel año a dar clases en Hogwarts. Minerva había perdido a su último profesor de transformaciones (la viruela de dragón puede ser muy peligrosa) y la profesora Sprout había renunciado de ser subdirectora. Así pues, Hermione había dejado su trabajo en el Ministerio, y aquel año era la nueva profesora de transformaciones y subdirectora de Hogwarts, además de Jefa de la casa de Gryffindor.

- Pues no lo recuerdo – dijo ella – Podría buscarlo en los archivos, pero las cartas se escriben con vuelapluma. De todas formas, si hay algún Potter, estará en la lista de primer año.

- Vamos a organizarnos – dijo Remus – Hermione buscará en la lista de primer año y Grace llamará a su hermana. Los demás podrían organizarse para dejarse caer por el barrio donde Ron perdió de vista a Harry. Con un poco de suerte, podríamos encontrarlo.

Todos asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra. Ginny miró entonces hacía arriba, y divisó la silueta de su hija en el alféizar de la ventana.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lily miraba al horizonte, sin tener un punto fijo. No había podido escuchar más. Oír que su padre había estado en el Callejón, a unos metros de ella misma y con otros niños, había supuesto más de lo que ella podía soportar.

Porque desde pequeña había crecido con la sombra del héroe de su padre. No solo por las historias de su madre, de sus tíos Ron y Hermione y los demás, sino por la gente de a pie que lo admiraban por derrotar Voldemort, por sus compañeros de Hogwarts, y por todo.

Y en verdad, a ella le daba igual que su padre consiguiese la piedra filosofal con once años, venciese un dragón con catorce y matase al mago más tenebroso de los últimos tiempos con diecisiete. Ella solo quería conocer a su padre, que le enseñara a volar, a jugar al ajedrez y los gosbtones, y la llevase al Expreso de Hogwarts. Solo quería tener un padre.

Durante un tiempo estuvo Samuel Knox, el padre de sus hermanos, un muggle del que su madre se enamoró. Pero Samuel no sabía volar ni jugar a los gosbtones o al ajedrez. No le gustaba la magia, y por eso, nunca fue un padre para Lily.

- ¿Lily?

Ginny había subido a la habitación de su hija, y la halló en la misma posición. Entró, cerrando la puerta con suavidad, y se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

- Lo siento – murmuró ella – Es que... cuando el tío Ron ha dicho lo de los niños... no he podido soportarlo.

Ginny advirtió que unas silenciosas lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de su hija. Con su mano trató de secarlas, pero la chica se apartó bruscamente, levantándose. Se quedaron mirando.

- Lo siento mamá, pero es que... cuando pienso que lo dejaste marchar, que no le buscaste, que formaste tu vida y él la suya... que él no sabe nada de mí – le reprochó a su madre – No puedo mamá.

Ginny no supo que decir. Harry nunca supo que ella estaba embarazada porque estaba segura que su hija se engendró la noche que él fue a despedirse. Y luego, sencillamente nunca supo de Harry.

- Lily, se que es difícil para ti, pero también lo es para mí. Rehice mi vida porque estabas tú, y no podía permitirme seguir esperando como una quinceañera. Y créeme que lamento de veras que no hayas crecido junto a tu padre.

Y dicho esto, Ginny salió de la habitación. Lily, volvió a dejarse caer en el alfeizar de la ventana, sumida en sus pensamientos. Solo el revoloteo de una lechuza la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Era una lechuza negra.

Abrió la ventana con rapidez, puesto que la había reconocido. Era Medianoche, la lechuza de su misterioso amigo S. Tomó el pergamino con avidez y leyó.

"_Mi pequeña Luz, _

_Siento no haberte escrito antes. Espero que te encuentres bien y que nadie de los tuyos resultase herido en los ataques al Callejón Diagon y Hogsmeade. Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes._

_Ojalá estuvieras aquí conmigo, me siento ahogado entre tanta oscuridad. Espero poder volver a reunirme pronto contigo. Tu sigue oteando las estrellas._

_Con amor, S"_

Lily tenía los ojos aguados cuando terminó de leer. Tenía solo catorce años, pero estaba completamente enamorada. Porque ella y S había iniciado una extraña relación desde que se conocieron durante el primer año de Lily.

Porque una noche que no podía dormir, Lily salió de la Torre de Gryffindor en busca de un balcón desde el que poder observar estrellas fugaces. Desde niña le gustaba buscar en el cielo para cuando viese una, poder pedir un deseo. Y así, aquella noche encontró un pequeño balcón en el séptimo piso. Pero ya había allí alguien.

Era un chico, lo reconoció por su voz, porque no le veía la cara. Al principio no se decían nada, simplemente toleraban la presencia del uno y del otro. Luego, poco a poco, comenzaron a cruzar palabras.

Cuando Lily regresó para su segundo curso, él siguió allí, en el balcón. Comenzaron a llamarse S y L, por sus iniciales. Fue como una especie de juego, para seguir manteniendo su anonimato. Allí, escondidos por el manto oscuro de la noche, podían sentirse libres.

Sucedió una de las primeras noches del tercer curso de Lily. Ya hacía tiempo que Lily se notaba atraída por el chico, pero era aún pequeña y tímida. Fue él quien habló.

"_- Oye S, ¿qué buscas les pides tu a las estrellas fugaces?_

_- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – preguntó él._

_- Bueno – dijo ella algo sonrojada – Yo te dije que les pedía poder conocer a mi padre. Pero tu no me lo has contado nunca. __¿Qué les pides?_

_Se hizo un pequeño silencio en el balcón. Entonces, cuando Lily creía que él ya no iba a responder, dijo._

_- Una luz para mi oscuridad._

_Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Hasta que otra vez fue Lily quien habló._

_- ¿Por qué no quieres que nos conozcamos?_

_- ¿A que viene eso ahora? – inquirió él – Estamos bien así, ¿no?_

_Lily volvió a sentirse pequeña por sus duras palabras, pero no se dejó amedrentar._

_- Pues a mi me gustaría conocerte. Saber quien eres y como eres – dijo obstinada. _

_- Yo ya se como eres tú – dijo el chico – Eres charlatana, curiosa, amiga y leal, valiente, sincera, divertida, odias que te haga esperar con mis respuestas y te sonrojas enseguida. Te encanta otear las estrellas en busca de fugaces para pedir un único deseo, y eres una persona muy familiar. Además, tienes la voz más bonita que he oído jamás, y con ella transmites fuerza y valor. _

_Lily enrojeció por completo, y no atinó a responder. Había quedado abrumada por la respuesta de su amigo._

_- Y si... sabes tanto de mí, ¿por qué no quieres conocerme?_

_Volvió a hacerse un silencio, durante el cual, Lily pudo contar cuantas veces bombeó su corazón o cuantas veces respiró el chico._

_- Porque no quiero saber que no debía enamorarme de ti. _

_Lily hubiera esperado cualquier respuesta, menos esa. Jamás hubiera esperado que un chico que ella sabía más mayor, se enamorase de una cría de trece años como ella._

_Entonces sintió como el chico se acercó a ella._

_- Tu eres la luz que durante años he pedido para mi oscuridad. Y estoy enamorado de ti. _

_Lily no dijo nada. Y el chico se agachó para depositar un suave beso en los infantiles labios de la niña. Ella, torpemente, le devolvió el beso. Y aquella noche nació una nueva estrella, una nueva relación."_

Durante el último año, S y ella compartieron muchas más cosas. Siguieron sin conocerse, pero confiaron el uno en el otro. Así fue como Lily supo que S y su familia estaban relacionados con los antiguos mortífagos de Voldemort, y S supo que la familia de Lily pertenecía a la mítica Orden del Fénix. Tal vez deberían haberse olvidado el uno del otro entonces, pero su amor era más fuerte que todo lo demás, y siguieron juntos.

Pero ahora las cosas habían empeorado. Los mortífagos se habían vuelto a movilizar, y con ellos, la Orden del Fénix. Estaba a punto de comenzar la tercera guerra, y ambos tenían miedo.

Suspiró, y se sentó en el escritorio. Tomó tinta y pergamino, y se dispuso a escribirle una carta.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cinco días después se volvieron a reunir, otra vez en la Madriguera. Remus fue el primero en hablar.

- Harry esta viviendo en alguna de las casas de ese barrio, pero debe de imaginarse que lo estamos buscando porque consigue despistarnos.

- ¿Por qué no quiere que le encontremos? – inquirió Ron.

Nadie supo responder a esa pregunta. Grace tomó la palabra.

- Hablé con mi hermana. Al parecer, Potter perdió a su mujer hace tres años, cuando nació la menor de sus tres hijos. Se retiró del campo profesional, y no ha vuelto a ejercer. Solo he ha dedicado a exposiciones.

- ¿Sabe algo de donde reside? – le preguntó Bill.

- Ha vendido sus posesiones en Boston y se ha trasladado a Londres – explicó Grace – Por lo que mi hermana ha sabido, en Londres vive su cuñada, la hermana de su mujer.

- Tal vez podríamos localizarle a través de la cuñada – propuso Fred.

- El problema es que no sabemos su apellido – dijo George – Solo que se llama Anne.

En ese momento llegó Tonks. Su apariencia era de una mujer mayor con pelo blanco y traje chaqueta. Rápidamente hizo regresar su habitual cabello rosa y su rostro con forma de corazón.

- ¿Qué has conseguido? – le preguntó Remus.

Tonks venía de Boston.

- He conseguido los datos de Harry Potter, fotógrafo de la Sociedad Americana, nacido en Londres, Inglaterra – anunció ella sonrientemente.

Remus expresó alivio en su rostro, y Ron se impacientó por conocer los datos que tenía la metamorfomaga.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – preguntó Fleur.

- Una tiene sus trucos – respondió Tonks guiñando un ojo.

- Dejad eso para luego – interrumpió Ron - ¿Qué has averiguado?

- Harry Potter llegó a Nueva York con dieciocho años, y se puso a trabajar en un restaurante. Es en este restaurante donde conoce a una estudiante de química, Enid Warren. Ella tiene dos años menos, y en 2002 nace un hijo, James. La pareja se traslada a Boston y se casan a finales de año.

Tonks miró los rostros de sus amigos. Todos estaban anonadados con la historia de Harry.

- Él comienza a realizar fotografías, y a ganar concursos. Comienza a hacer exposiciones y se hace famoso. Mientras, en 2005 nace su segundo hijo, un chico que se llama Alex. Y hace tres años, su hija pequeña, una niña de nombre Enid. Su mujer muere en el parto de la pequeña.

- Merlín – suspiraron algunos.

- Se retira del mundo profesional, y la hermana de su mujer le ayuda.

- ¿Has sabido quien es? – le preguntó Bill.

- Se llama Anne Bishop, y está casada con un importante publicista inglés. Viven en Londres, en el mismo barrio donde habéis visto a Harry – dijo Tonks – Y es que Harry y sus tres hijos se trasladaron a Londres a principios de julio.

- Entonces está aquí... – murmuró Ginny.

- Y seguramente le veremos el primero de septiembre – dijo entonces Hermione – En el listado hay un James Potter.

- ¡Pues ya le tenemos! – exclamó Ron – Tienes que haber una dirección para las lechuzas de ese niño. Será la casa donde viven. ¡Podemos ir a buscarle!

- Yo creo que es mejor no buscarle – comentó Hermione – Se marchó por alguna razón, y si ha vuelto, es mejor no presionarle.

Nadie quiso mirar a Ginny en ese momento, porque todos sabían que la pelirroja era la única que conocía el motivo por el que Harry se había marchado. Pero ella le había prometido no revelarlo.

- Opino como Hermione – dijo entonces ella – Es un gran paso que haya vuelto a Inglaterra. Dejemos que sea él quien venga a nosotros.

- Pero volvemos a estar en guerra. Hay nuevos mortífagos y un nuevo Señor Oscuro. ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo Theo.

- Por ahora nada – repitió Ginny – Además, no debería preocuparte eso. Puede que haya cambiado, pero sigue siendo Harry, y nunca dejaría solos a sus amigos. Estoy segura.

Nadie supo que responder a las palabras de la pelirroja. Ron y Hermione cruzaron una mirada, ambos habían sido los mejores amigos de Harry, pero él había confiado en Ginny antes de irse, y era la pelirroja quien le conocía de verdad.

- Muy bien – dijo Remus entonces – Dejaremos que venga a King Cross, pero os quiero en posiciones ese día. No se puede escapar.

* * *

_He aquí el tercer capítulo. Esta vez he preferido dedicarme a la otra parte, a los demás personajes, y en especial a la joven Lily. Espero que os haya gustado. Y no voy a haceros sufrir más, el próximo capítulo es el 1 de septiembre. _

_Gracias a Luis, andeli cullen malfoy, y Yedra Phoenix por su reviews en el anterior capítulo. _

_Nos leemos el 1 de septiembre (no, en verdad nos leemos en el capítulo 4)_

_Nimue – Tarrazó_

_¿Qué sería de la vida sin dragones?_


	5. Cap 4: El primero de septiembre

_Disclaimer__: la saga de Harry Potter pertenece exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling y a quien ella ceda los derechos. Como yo no los tengo, escribo este párrafo para poder compartir sin ánimo de lucro esta historieta con vosotros. ¡Besos!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

**EL PRIMERO DE SEPTIEMBRE**

* * *

La mañana del primero de septiembre amaneció soleada en la capital inglesa. Harry se levantó con los primeros rayos de sol. A su lado dormía aún su pequeña hija. En silencio salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de sus hijos. Abrió la puerta con suavidad.

Alex y James dormían en sus camas. Harry no pudo evitar un pequeño suspiro al ver el baúl de su hijo mayor a los pies de su cama. Recordó que hace veintidós años, él mismo aguardaba impaciente con un baúl a los pies de su cama.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido, y sacó un pequeño paquete que depositó dentro del baúl. Su hijo seguía enfadado con él, pero Harry tenía que cumplir una tradición, y era hora de legar su capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador al siguiente Potter.

- Papá.

Harry levantó la cabeza con rapidez. James estaba sentado sobre su cama, y le miraba seriamente.

- ¿Qué haces? – le espeto.

Harry sonrió.

- Solo había venido a ver si lo tenías todo – respondió.

- ¿Qué hay en ese paquete que has dejado? – le preguntó su hijo.

- Eso es mejor que lo descubras por ti mismo, ¿no te parece? – dijo Harry.

James se levantó y tomó el paquete entre sus manos. Lo puso sobre la cama y lo abrió ante la mirada de su padre. Lo primero que tomó su la ligera capa.

- ¿Para que quiero una vieja capa?

- Póntela – sonrió Harry.

James se la echó sobre sus hombros y tuvo que reprimir una ahogada exclamación al ver que su cuerpo de había vuelto invisible. Por primera vez en varios días, miró a su padre con alegría en el rostro.

Harry se acercó a él y se sentó en el borde la cama.

- Esta capa ha pertenecido a mi familia por generaciones. A mi me la legó... mi padre – dijo Harry – La recibí en las Navidades de mi primer curso, y como ahora eres tú quien hace su primer curso, es tuya.

- Gracias papá – sonrió el niño, y luego se fijó en el pergamino - ¿Para que sirve esto?

- Creo que voy a enseñarte tu primer movimiento de varita – sonrió Harry – Coge la tuya y apunta al pergamino.

James sacó del baúl la alargada caja de Ollivander's, y tomó con suavidad su varita. Bajo la atenta mirada orgullosa de su padre, James apuntó al pergamino.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Di _"juro solemnente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_.

James le miró, pero no preguntó nada y pronunció las palabras. Ante su mirada, líneas de tinta comenzaron a aparecer sobre el pergamino formando el mapa de un lugar.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el niño.

- Lee – le animó Harry.

James bajo la mirada al pergamino y halló unas palabras.

- _"Los señores Lunático, Cornamenta, Canuto y Colagusano se alegran de la llegada de un nuevo merodeador y le presentan el Mapa del Merodeador, en donde se incluyen todos los rincones mágicos de Hogwarts" _– leyó - ¿Esto es Hogwarts?

- Es un mapa de Hogwarts, y muestra a todos sus habitantes – dijo Harry – Este mapa lo creó tu abuelo James, mi padre, junto con sus amigos. Ellos lo tuvieron, luego lo tuve yo, y ahora es tuyo.

James no dijo nada. Simplemente abrazó a su padre. Parecía como si el enfado que habían tenido las últimas semanas se hubiese desvanecido.

- Procura no hacer muchas travesuras – sonrió Harry – Y para que el mapa vuelva a ser un pergamino, solo tienes que decir _"travesura realizada"_.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eran las diez y media cuando Harry, sus hijos y sus cuñados llegaron a la estación de King Cross. Cargaron el baúl de James en un carrito y se adentraron en la estación. Todos seguían a Harry, puesto que era el único que conocía la localización del andén nueve y tres cuartos. Finalmente, se detuvo entre los andenes nueve y diez.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está el andén? – preguntó Anne.

Harry sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿Ves ese muro? – le preguntó – Pues solo tienes que atravesarlo.

- ¿Qué? Estás de broma, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo diantres vamos a tener que atravesar un muro? – exclamó Anne, alarmada.

- Escuchadme todos – dijo Harry – Voy a cruzar la barrera con Enid, luego quiero que me imitéis vosotros dos – les dijo a sus hijos – Y luego si os atrevéis, seguís vosotros – dijo dirigiéndose a Adam y Anne.

Y dicho esto, el hombre de ojos verdes cargó a su pequeña hija en brazos y caminó hacia el muro, con decisión. Y lo atravesó limpiamente. En la estación muggle, los dos chicos y los dos adultos se quedaron anonadados y sin saber que decir, hasta que finalmente habló James.

- Bueno, ahora nos toca a nosotros Alex. ¿Listo?

Y antes de que Anne o Adam pudiesen decirles algo, los dos niños ya habían comenzado a correr. Pero no se estrellaron, atravesaron el muro limpiamente, al igual que Harry.

- Nos toca – suspiró Adam.

- ¿De verdad crees que el muro de puede atravesar? – inquirió Anne, dudosa.

- Ya has visto cruzar a los chicos y a Harry. Ahora nos toca a nosotros – sonrió Adam.

Y cogidos de la mano, los dos muggles cruzaron el muro que oculta el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Y allí hallaron un andén repleto de padres, madres, hijos, abuelos, todos ellos arrastrando carritos con baúles, jaulas con lechuzas, y algún gato que se escapaba. Rodeado de vapor, se hallaba el tren, con un rótulo que decía _"Expreso de Hogwarts"_.

- Tía Anne, date prisa – gritó James, llamando a sus tíos.

Se reunieron junto con Harry y los niños, situados cerca de la puerta de un vagón.

- Sube y busca un compartimiento para instalarte. El viaje suele ser muy largo – le decía Harry – Y pórtate bien.

James abrazó a su padre y sus hermanos. Alex comenzó a llorar.

- No llores, prometo enviarte algún regalo de Hogwarts – le dijo James.

- Es que te voy a echar mucho de menos – dijo Alex.

- Volveré para Navidades – prometió James – Y mientras tú serás el mayor de la casa. Pórtate bien.

Harry sonrió. Aunque solían pelear, sabía que James y Alex estaban muy unidos. Tras tranquilizar a su hermano menor, James se abrazó a sus tíos.

- Cuídate mucho cielo – le dijo Anne.

- Y no te olvides de escribirnos – remarcó Adam – Quiero conocerlo todo sobre tu nuevo colegio.

Dicho esto, James subió al vagón arrastrando tras de sí el baúl. Recorrió los pasillos y finalmente dio con un compartimiento vacío. Tras depositar el baúl bajo de los asientos, se asomó a la ventana.

- ¡Papá! ¡Aquí! – gritó agitando la mano.

Harry y los demás se acercaron a la ventana de James.

- Pórtate bien y obedece a tus profesores – le recordó Harry – Y procura no cruzarte con Peeves.

- ¿Quién es Peeves? – preguntó el niño.

- Ya lo descubrirás – sonrió Harry – Y no haga demasiadas travesuras.

- Que sí papá – dijo James algo hastiado – Me portaré igual de bien que lo hacías tú.

- Precisamente eso es lo que no quiero – sonrió Harry.

- ¿Te metías en muchos problemas? – preguntó James interesado.

- Que mal ejemplo eres para tus hijos Potter – se rió Adam.

- Los problemas me perseguían a mí, no yo a ellos – dijo Harry – Era como si tuviera un cartel en la frente, problema a mí.

Todos rieron. Y en ese momento, el reloj marcó las once en punto. Los más regazados subieron al tren y todos los familiares comenzaron a despedirse. Pero el tren no se movió.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Anne, asustada.

Una fuerte explosión se sucedió en el andén. Uno de los primeros vagones había explotado, y el tren comenzaba a ponerse en llamas. La gente gritaba y el pánico cundía.

- ¡James! ¡Baja ahora mismo! – gritó Harry asustado.

El niño bajó entremezclado con los alumnos que corrían asustados buscando a sus familias. Se refugió en los brazos de su tía. Harry advirtió que la entrada al andén estaba bloqueada. Entonces divisó que algunos magos estaban reuniendo a los muggles y niños, poniéndolos a salvo.

- Quiero que vayáis con ese grupo de muggles. Estaréis más seguros allí – indicó Harry.

- ¿Y tu que? – le preguntó Anne.

- Yo soy mago y tengo una varita – replicó Harry - ¡Daos prisa!

Y mientras su familia se ponía a resguardo, Harry vio como varias figuras vestidas de negro y con máscaras blancas aparecían. Mortífagos. Se puso alerta y aguardó. Junto a él, varios magos y brujas se prepararon para un ataque.

Se hizo un silencio. El andén se despejó dejando dos frentes marcados, uno a cada lado. Aún lado magos y brujas, de todas las clases. Al otro, mortífagos.

- Que pequeño contratiempo lo del Expreso, ¿no? – dijo irónicamente una mortífaga – Que lastima, creo que será la primera vez que el Expreso no salga a su hora, con lo puntual que ha sido siempre.

- ¿Qué queréis? – dijo una voz.

Harry miró y tardó unos segundos en reconocer que era Remus Lupin, su profesor y amigo.

- Vaya, pero si es mi querido sobrino político – rió la mortífaga – Un vulgar mestizo licántropo.

- ¿Qué quieres Bellatrix?

- Ah ah – dijo ella – No oses llamarme por mi nombre. Ahora soy la Señora Oscura.

- Creía que era tu hijo el Señor Oscuro – se burló otro hombre. Harry le reconoció, era Ron.

- No te hagas el valiente Weasley. Ahora ya no tienes a Potter para ayudarte – rió Bellatrix.

Y sin añadir nada más, lanzó una maldición que Ron esquivó por los pelos. Esa fue la señal que todos esperaban, y en medio del andén nueve y tres cuartos se dispuso una batalla.

Hacía quince años que Harry no tomaba una varita, pero sintió la fuerza que emanaba de esta. Con rapidez desarmó a un mortífago que cayó al suelo desmayado. Le quitó la máscara, y se sorprendió de la juventud del mismo. No tendría más de dieciséis años.

Un hechizo le golpeó por detrás. Harry cayó al suelo con un quejido, pero rápidamente se incorporó y se colocó en posición de ataque. Ante él había otro mortífago que respiraba apresuradamente.

- No puedo creerlo – rió él – Potter.

- Me alegra ver que aún me recuerdas – respondió Harry, a la vez que esquivaba un rayo violeta.

- Estás bajo de forma Potter – se rió el mortífago.

Un rayo rojo le golpeó. Provenía de la varita de Harry, el cual sonreía.

- Parece que no tanto como tu creías.

Eso hizo enfurecer al mortífago.

- Te crees muy listo Potter, pero las cosas han cambiado – le dijo lanzándole una nueva maldición.

Harry tropezó tratando de esquivar el rayo y cayó. El mortífago se rió, creyéndole por fin atrapado.

- Que gusto tenerte atrapado Potter. Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi Señor.

- Me da a mi que no.

Un hechizo le golpeó dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Harry se levantó con rapidez y miró a su alrededor, queriendo saber quien era su salvador. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

- ¿George? – inquirió Harry, tratando de reconocerle. Se fijo en que le faltaba la oreja.

- Buena memoria – sonrió el pelirrojo.

- ¡Al suelo! – alguien cayó sobre ellos, librándolos del impacto de varias maldiciones - ¿Qué tal si dejáis la tertulia para luego?

- ¿Fred? – inquirió Harry.

- Tiene razón, vamos Harry, machaquemos algunos traseros – sonrió George.

Los tres hombres se levantaron y siguieron empuñando sus varitas contra los mortífagos. Entonces Harry localizó al mortífago que él quería, Bellatrix Lestrange. Y sin pensarlo, corrió hacía ella.

- _¡Expelliarmus!_ – gritó.

Bellatrix fue impulsada hacía atrás, y rápidamente se puso en pie en busca de su atacante. Cuando lo divisó se quitó la máscara y Harry pudo ver la macabra sonrisa que ella esbozaba.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya – sonrió – Si es Potter.

- Tanto gusto Lestrange – dijo Harry. Si quería jugar, jugarían los dos.

- ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? Marcharte tantos años, eso no estuvo nada bien – le riñó falsamente Bellatrix – Abandonar a tu queridos traidores y sangres sucias, que desagradecido por tu parte.

- Ya ves, y yo que esperaba no tener que volver a verte. Parece que lograste al fin ser la Señora Oscura.

- No te atrevas a burlarte Potter – dijo ella – Ahora no hay profecía que te proteja, y esta vez, no vas a salirte de rositas.

- No recuerdo haber salido de rositas la última vez – dijo Harry irónicamente, a la vez que lanzaba un hechizo.

Él y Bellatrix se enzarzaron en un duelo personal. Poco a poco, el tiempo se detuvo en la estación, y los allí presentes dejaron de pelar para observar el duelo. Bellatrix estaba muy bien entrenada, y se movía con gran agilidad pese a sus más de sesenta años. Harry llevaba muchos años inactivo, pero seguía siendo un gran mago.

De pronto, Harry cayó. Había tropezado con un cuerpo y perdió el equilibrio. Bellatrix se rió, segura de su triunfo.

- ¿Y ahora que, bebé Potter?

- ¡Papá!

El grito desesperado de James hizo que ambos se distrajesen. El chico, asustado, había salido corriendo de donde se había refugiado, en dirección hacía ellos. Anne corría tras él.

Bellatrix esbozó entonces una sonrisa. Mirando a Harry maléficamente, apuntó con su varita al niño. Los hechos se sucedieron como si se visionaran con una cámara lenta.

Harry lanzó un grito y se abalanzó sobre Bellatrix, quien gritó la maldición asesina. El rayo verde salió de su varita y se dirigió a su objetivo. Anne no sabía que era ese rayo, pero una cosa era segura, y no iba a permitir que dañase a su sobrino. James se había quedado quieto, y Anne le alcanzó y lo abrazó, haciendo que el rayo de la maldición mortal golpease en su espalda y que ella cayese al suelo inerte y muerta.

Harry golpeó con fuerza a Bellatrix, dejando que la rabia fluyese por él y comportándose más bien como un muggle, hasta que un hechizo le golpease. Cayó al suelo gritando de dolor. Un joven mortífago le había apuntado lanzándole un _crucio_.

Rápidamente, Bellatrix se puso en pie, y ella y los mortífagos desaparecieron del andén nueve y tres cuartos antes de que pudiesen reaccionar.

Se creó un vacío. El silencio inundó la estación, hasta que los lloros de algunos niños pequeños rompieron ese momento. Entonces, los gritos de auxilio y desesperación irrumpieron por todo el andén.

Harry corrió hacía su hijo, que sollozaba junto al cuerpo de su tía. Cuando llegó a él se abrazó con fuerza. James apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba en brazos de su padre. Adam llegó sujetando con fuerza a sus dos sobrinos pequeños, y los cinco rodearon el cuerpo inerte de Anne.

Ninguno fue consciente del tiempo que pasó hasta que llegaron varios operarios del ministerio, encargados de los cuerpos. Adam fue el primero en reaccionar al verles cargar a su mujer sobre una camilla.

- ¿A dónde la llevan?

- Al pabellón que hemos instalado – respondió uno de los hombres – Necesito por favor que alguien venga con nosotros para su identificación.

- Yo… yo soy… era… su marido – dijo Adam.

- Venga con nosotros – le dijo un hombre dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Harry se quedó en el suelo, abrazando a James que seguía llorando, y con Alex y Enid junto a él. Entonces, sintió una cálida y pequeña mano que se posaba sobre su hombro.

Se giró con lentitud, y halló frente a él a una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos castaños. La reconoció pese el paso de los años, era Ginny.

- Harry – llamó ella con suavidad.

Tal vez fue el sonido de su nombre en su voz lo que hizo que el hombre reaccionara. Se puso en pie con rapidez, y tomó a su hija entre sus brazos, dispuesto a salir de allí en cuanto pudiese.

- Harry.

Ron también se había acercado. Y detrás de él estaba Hermione, y el resto de hermanos Weasley. Había también algunos niños. Y Harry empezó a sentirse mareado.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz. Se incorporó con algo de dificultad, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama. Parpadeó nuevamente, y miró a su alrededor. Era una habitación empapelada de carteles de color naranja. Un nombre le vino a la cabeza. Ron.

Se levantó de la cama. La cabeza le dolía un poco. Llevaba unos pantalones de pijama, que seguramente serían del pelirrojo. Porque ahora si estaba seguro, estaba en la antigua habitación del que fue su mejor amigo.

Vio que alguien había dejado su ropa limpia sobre la silla, así que cambió todo lo rápido que pudo. Antes de salir, volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

La habitación había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que él estuvo allí. Ahora parecía más la de una chica joven que del chico que un día fue el pelirrojo. Pero Harry ignoraba quien podría ser la persona que dormía ahora allí. Así que salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras.

La Madriguera seguía tal cual la recordaba, solo que con quince años más. Bajó las escaleras, y se dirigió a la cocina. Pero cuando abrió la puerta, no esperaba que tantas miradas se posaran sobre él.

Allí estaban todos. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Fleur, la señora Weasley, Luna… todos los que un día fueron su familia y sus amigos.

- No te quedes parado en la puerta Harry, querido – dijo la señora Weasley sobre el silencio que se había creado – Pasa y siéntate. ¿Te apetecen salchichas?

De todas las frases que esperaba oír, aquella jamás la hubiera imaginado. Salchichas. Como si los años no hubieran pasado, y aquel fuera un verano más en el que él llegaba a la Madriguera y la señora Weasley insistía en que estaba muy delgado.

- Mis hijos – murmuró finalmente Harry.

- Tranquilo, están en el jardín con los nuestros – le sonrió Ron.

Harry asintió, y apenas fue consciente de que se acercó a la mesa y se sentó.

- Mi cuñado… él… - Harry era incapaz de decir la frase.

- Está bien – respondió Remus – El Ministerio se ha encargado de lo sucedido en el andén y de las víctimas.

Harry volvió a asentir vagamente.

- Harry – llamó suavemente Hermione - ¿Dónde has estado estos años? Hemos estado preocupados sin saber nada de ti.

- Yo… lo siento – respondió – Nunca quise irme tanto tiempo, pero las cosas… no sucedieron como había pensado.

Todos parecían querer preguntar más, pero la mirada dura de Ginny Weasley hizo que desistieran. Ella era la única que conocía la verdad.

- No importa. Nos alegra que hayas vuelto al fin – dijo ella.

Harry levantó la mirada y sonrió tímidamente.

- Gracias – murmuró.

- ¿Te apetece un café con leche? – le preguntó Molly afablemente.

Harry sonrió. Había echado de menos el cariño fraternal de la mujer. Miró a su alrededor y vio a sus amigos. Y entonces se dio cuenta que también les había echado mucho de menos.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capítulo cuatro. Esto es todo lo que ha sucedido el primero de septiembre, y espero que os haya gustado. También espero que no me matéis, ni me enviéis vociferadores por haber matado a Anne, pero así es la vida. Como dice una amiga mía, tengo un ligero defecto a la hora de crear personajes, suelo matarlos. _

_En fin, espero que os haya gustado y sigáis leyendo. Como adelanto al próximo capítulo, os puedo contar que transcurrirá en la Madriguera, y veremos las reacciones y charlas de varios personajes. _

_Gracias a Nailahcris, alae, andeli Malfoy Cullen, Danny Cullen, Warios, y Annaryk, por sus reviews en el anterior capítulo. _

_¡Nos leemos en el quinto!_

_Nimue – Tarrazó_

_¿Qué sería de la vida sin dragones?_


	6. Cap 5 Reflexiones, charlas y confesiones

_Disclaimer__: la saga de Harry Potter pertenece exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling y a quien ella ceda los derechos. Como yo no los tengo, escribo este párrafo para poder compartir sin ánimo de lucro esta historieta con vosotros. ¡Besos!_

**

* * *

****CAPÍTULO CINCO**

**REFLEXIONES, CHARLAS Y CONFESIONES**

* * *

Tras haber tomado unas cuantas salchichas, más que nada por obligación de la señora Weasley, Harry salió al jardín. Divisó con rapidez a Alex y Enid, los cuales estaba jugando con otros niños, la gran mayoría de ellos pelirrojos. Luego busco a James. Y lo encontró sentado bajo un árbol, con el rostro sombrío.

Caminó hacía él, pero se detuvo. Se giró despacio y vio a una chica, una niña, que no debería tener más de quince años, pelirroja, que le miraba fijamente. Él la miró también, y de pronto advirtió que tenía los ojos verdes. Sus mismos ojos.

Pero en aquel momento era James más importante. Así que apartando la vista, se dirigió hacía su hijo mayor. Cuando llegó a su lado, se sentó y permaneció en silencio junto a él. No quería presionarle.

- La magia es mala – dijo finalmente James.

- Eso no es verdad – dijo Harry.

- Si lo es, si no, dime porque existen hechizos que pueden matar a las personas – le rebatió furioso el niño.

- ¿Los cuchillos son malos? – preguntó entonces Harry.

- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? – inquirió el chico enfadado.

- Respóndeme.

- No. Sirven para comer – respondió el niño sin saber a donde quería llegar su padre.

- Pero los cuchillos también han matado a muchas personas – razonó Harry – Y las balas de las pistolas están hechas de la misma pólvora con la que se hacen los fuegos artificiales.

James no dijo nada.

- Hijo – llamó Harry – La magia no es buena ni mala, es simplemente magia. Y somos nosotros, los magos y brujas, quienes tenemos en nuestras manos la decisión de cómo utilizarla. Hay magos que se malogran y la usan para mal, y otros que combaten usándola para bien. Al igual que un ladrón usa una pistola para robar y el policía la usa para defender.

James seguía sin decir nada, pero la relajación de sus hombros le indicó a Harry que el chico había comprendido. Ahora solo faltaba que dejara de reprimir lo que sentía.

- ¿Por qué ella? Era muggle... ¿por qué tuvo que morir? – preguntó temblorosamente el chico, al final.

Harry abrazó a su hijo con fuerza. No tenía respuesta para ello, como nunca tuvo respuesta para todas las muertes que se produjeron en su vida.

- Escúchame James, ese rayo iba dirigido a ti. Si no hubiera sido por tía Anne, ahora el muerto serías tú – le explicó Harry – Murió por salvarte a ti, igual que hizo mi madre.

- ¿Tu madre? – inquirió James - ¿La abuela murió por ti?

Harry se mordió la lengua. Sus hijos solo sabían que sus abuelos habían muerto cuando Harry era un bebé, pero creían que fue en un accidente automovilístico. Harry había hablado sin pensar las consecuencias.

- Algún día te lo explicaré, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Harry – Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es volver a sonreír como hubiera querido la tía Anne. Prepararte para ir a Hogwarts, aprender mucho, y ser un buen mago como le hubiera gustado a la tía.

James asintió con la cabeza y se levantó sin decir nada. Se dirigió hacía donde estaba su hermano y se unió al grupo de juegos. Harry suspiró y se levantó también.

Entonces volvió a ver a la chica de ojos verdes. Seguía sentada en el mismo lugar, junto a otros tres chicos de su misma edad. Y le volvía a mirar. Estuvo tentado a acercarse y preguntar, pero algo le detuvo. Había algo escondido allí. Y se metió en la casa sin mirar a nadie más.

Una vez dentro llegó al salón. Y allí estaban todos sus amigos. Le sonrieron y le invitaron a sentarse con ellos. Entonces comenzaron a llegar otras personas como Kingsley, Hestia Jones, Minerva McGonagall, y otros a quienes no conocía. Harry miró interrogantemente a Remus.

- Hay reunión de la Orden del Fénix. Estás invitado a unirte a nosotros, al fin y al cabo, ya formaste parte de ella.

Harry no dijo nada pero se quedó sentado en su sitio, siendo el punto de mirada de todos los recién llegados. Ginny se sentó a su lado y sonrió, transmitiéndole ánimos. Él lo agradeció en silencio.

La reunión comenzó. Las primeras noticias que Kingsley comunicó fueron los daños causados por el ataque y el número de víctimas. McGonagall informó que el día 3 saldría de nuevo el tren hacía Hogwarts.

Harry escuchó en silencio hasta que se puso a hablar un chaval joven que no tendría más de veinticinco años. Hablaba sobre Bellatrix Lestrange, y su _modus operandi_. Y Harry no podía seguir oyendo esas estupideces. Se levantó, causando un silencio en la sala.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó.

- Sthepen Samuels – respondió el chico – Soy auror y licenciado por el Ministerio en ataques y tácticas. Hice mi tesis sobre los mortífagos de la segunda guerra.

- ¿Qué edad tienes? – preguntó otra vez Harry.

- Veinticuatro señor – respondió el chico.

Se sentía intimidado, puesto que había crecido rodeado de la leyenda de Harry Potter. Era hijo de muggles, y cuando llegó al mundo mágico, este ya estaba libre de la sombra de Voldemort y el nombre de Harry se alzaba en glorias.

- ¿Y crees que por tener un estúpido título ya eres capaz de saber como ataca Lestrange? – inquirió Harry.

- Harry no creo que... – trató de decir Remus, pero el hombre le interrumpió.

- Dime Samuels, ¿has luchado alguna vez contra mortífagos? ¿Los has visto frente a ti en un campo de batalla? ¿Te han torturado? – siguió diciendo Harry – Dime, ¿les has mirado a los ojos directamente?

El chico no supo que responder, y el resto de la sala permaneció en silencio.

- Entonces no vengas a darme lecciones sobre como actuar con ellos. Porque yo si que he luchado contra ellos. Porque yo si me he enfrentado a Bellatrix Lestrange y la he mirado a los ojos – concluyó Harry.

- ¿Y que propones entonces? – preguntó Ron Weasley.

Harry miró a su alrededor. Sus amigos y compañeros eran ahora adultos. Había disfrutado de quince años de paz y tranquilidad. Y ahora estaban asustados porque se enfrentaban a algo desconocido.

- Tu deberías saberlo, te enfrentaste a ella – replicó Harry - ¿Y tu Hermione? ¿Recuerdas la mansión Malfoy?

La bruja palideció al recordar aquel día, aquellos momentos siendo prisionera de Lestrange.

- No digo que no aceptemos la colaboración de gente joven y nueva. Son bienvenidos a la Orden – dijo dirigiéndose a Samuels y otros chicos – Pero la Orden tiene que estar bien organizada si queremos ganar. Y todos tenemos nuestro papel dentro de ella.

Todos asintieron y Remus sonrió. Desconocía muchos de los motivos que hicieron abandonar el mundo mágico a Harry, pero se podía hacer una idea. Y desde luego, su vuelta era como una bendición. Porque el verdadero líder de la Orden era él.

- Expón tus ideas – le pidió Remus.

Por un par de horas, Harry habló exponiendo sus ideas. Se trataba de organizar la Orden como un ejército, de igual modo que lo tenían los mortífagos, y de igual modo que los muggles. Propuso un entrenamiento de todos aquellos que fuesen miembros, un alerta permanente que a muchos les hizo recordar al fallecido auror Alastor Moody.

- Si queremos vencer, hay que aprender todo lo que podamos del enemigo – dijo Harry – Por ejemplo, Samuels, ¿qué sabes de Lestrange?

El chico se levantó, impresionado por las palabras de Potter, y comenzó a hablar sobre lo que conocía de Bellatrix.

- Eso son solo datos – dijo Harry – Datos y conocimientos sacados de sus acciones. Pero no sabes como piensa. Bellatrix Lestrange actúa movida por amor.

- ¿Amor? ¿Te has vuelto loco? – dijo Ron – Esa mujer no sabía lo que era amar.

- ¿Por qué no ama como tú? – le respondió Harry – Ella estaba enamorada, y todo lo que hizo fue por ese amor. Por Voldemort. Mató por él y si ahora sigue atacando, es por él. Por conseguir lo que Voldemort no pudo. Y hará todo lo que sea posible. Si queremos ganar, primero hay que conocer al enemigo.

Se hizo un silencio. Las palabras de Harry resonaban aún en sus oídos.

- Tienes razón – habló Theodore Nott – Estoy contigo para lo que necesites.

- Cuenta conmigo – dijo Bill.

- Y con nosotros – añadieron los gemelos.

Todos los miembros de la Orden secundaron su apoyo. Harry esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. La reunión terminó.

Harry, que se sentía ahogado allí, fue uno de los primeros en salir de la casa. Aunque hacía muchos años que no había pisado la Madriguera, aún recordaba la vieja caseta de madera que Ron y sus hermanos tenían cerca del estanque. Y decidió ir allí. Necesitaba estar solo y relajarse.

Pero cuando llegó allí ya había una persona. La chica de los ojos verdes. Harry se quedó quieto y ella, al advertir su presencia, se puso en pie de un salto. Parecía como si tuviera miedo. Y antes de que Harry pudiese decir nada, la chica salió corriendo de la caseta.

Unos minutos después, cuando Harry ya se había sentado y perdido en sus pensamientos, llegó Ginny. No dijo nada, y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué tal has estado? – preguntó Harry finalmente.

- Bien – respondió ella.

- Siento no haber vuelto – dijo él tras un momento de silencio.

- Lo se – sonrió ella.

- Yo… conocí a una chica… y me lo pasaba muy bien con ella, me sentía otra vez yo mismo – trató de explicar Harry – Y para cuando me di cuenta, ella estaba embarazada de James y yo… no podía… no pude…

- No tienes que explicarme nada Harry – le cortó ella, mirándole a los ojos – Sabía a lo que atenerme cuando te marchaste. Nunca te lo prohibí ni quise detenerte.

- Eres la mujer más maravillosa que existe Gin – susurró Harry.

Muy despacio, ambos fueron acercándose. Cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por un beso. Un beso que ambos había esperado durante quince años.

Cuando se separaron, Harry acarició las mejillas de Ginny y sonrió.

- Hay algo que debo contarte – dijo ella – Tengo dos hijos. Me casé con un muggle que conocí y traté de crear una familia, pero…

- Gin – la interrumpió él – No pasa nada, cada uno hizo su vida durante quince años.

- Espera, hay algo más – dijo ella – Algo que no te conté. La noche… la noche que viniste a despedirte de mí… yo… me quedé embarazada.

Harry no respondió. Seguía mirando a Ginny pero en su mente una imagen tomaba fuerza. Y curiosamente, era la imagen de esa chica de ojos verdes.

- Cuando lo supe no quise decirte nada. No quería que te sintieras atado, y… bueno, yo tampoco tuve el valor suficiente – dijo ella – Nació el cinco de marzo, y fue una niña. Se llama Lily, y Ron y Hermione fueron sus padrinos. Es una niña muy guapa, pelirroja como todos los Weasley pero tiene…

- … los ojos verdes – completó Harry inconscientemente.

- Si – admitió ella.

- La he visto antes – reconoció Harry – Me miraba fijamente, y había algo en ella… pero no pensé… no pensé que…

- Perdóname por no decírtelo – dijo Ginny.

Harry no pudo evitar perderse en sus pensamientos.

"_Hacía tres días que habían enterrado a Neville Longbottom. El cementerio de Blackpool, ciudad donde el chico se había criado, rebosaba de familiares y amigos que no querían irse sin darle el último adiós. Neville había muerto en una batalla contra mortífagos renegados, más concretamente, a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange. _

_Harry se había hundido desde ese día. Él había liderado el ataque a esos mortífagos, y aunque Augusta Longbottom le había dicho que no le culpaba, Harry se sentía responsable de su muerte. Durante el entierro, estuvo al lado de Luna, a quien Neville se había declarado finalmente unas semanas antes. Por primera vez, Luna era incapaz de creer más allá de lo que veía. _

_Por eso, aquella tercera noche, Harry entró en la habitación de Ginny, en la Madriguera. Ella sonrió al verle, pero su sonrisa se borró tan pronto como vio su expresión. Harry se sentó a su lado en silencio._

_- Me voy – dijo finalmente._

_- ¿Cómo que te vas? No lo entiendo – respondió ella._

_- No puedo seguir así – respondió él llorando – No soporto pensar en todos aquellos que han muerto por seguirme a mí en esta estúpida guerra. ¡Maldita sea! Incluso tu misma, deberías odiarme por la muerte de tu padre y tus hermanos._

_- Harry – dijo ella abrazándole – Tu no eres culpable de nada. Los únicos culpables aquí son los asesinos. Porque mi padre, mis hermanos, e incluso Neville, pudieron elegir entre luchar o no. Y eligieron luchar, por voluntad propia, y jamás te han hecho culpable de nada._

_El chico se dejó consolar por ella, se abrazó fuertemente necesitando desesperadamente protección y amor._

_- Lo siento Gin, pero no puedo más. Necesito irme, por un tiempo, olvidar todo esto – dijo – Cada vez que duermo oigo sus voces, oigo los llantos de sus familiares y amigos… no puedo más. _

_- Pues ve – sonrió ella – Pero vete no para olvidar, sino para aprender de ello y asumirlo. Solo entonces te sentirás bien contigo mismo. _

_- ¿Me dejarías irme? ¿No me pedirás que me quede? – inquirió él._

_- Te quiero demasiado para atarte y obligarte a mí. Quiero que seas feliz, que seamos felices juntos – sonrió Ginny – Quiero lo mejor para ti._

_- Eres la mujer más maravillosa que existe Gin – dijo Harry._

_La pelirroja se ruborizó. Pero le abrazó con fuerza y le dio un pequeño beso. _

_- No quiero que nadie lo sepa – dijo Harry – Porque se que vendrían a buscarme. _

_- No le diré nada a nadie, será un secreto entre tú y yo._

_Harry miró fijamente a los ojos marrones de la chica. Siempre le había gustado el modo en que brillaban. _

_- Te quiero Ginny._

_Se besaron. Y esa noche se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos. Por la mañana, cuando ella despertó, él se había ido"_

Harry oyó un chapoteo, y vio que varios niños pelirrojos estaban entrando en el estanque. Y entonces se dio cuenta que Ginny ya no estaba a su lado. Y se puso a pensar.

Jamás hubiera esperado aquella noticia por su parte, y no podía evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Porque tenía una hija con aquella excepcional mujer. Miró al estanque. Alex se divertía junto con otros niños, mientras James prefería estarse en la orilla con Enid. Y entonces la vio. Estaba con los tres chicos de antes.

Salió de la caseta, y advirtió como la chica le miraba nerviosa. Dudó. No sabía si acercarse o no, y tampoco sabía que decirle. ¿Qué se le dice a una hija de catorce años a la que no has visto nunca?

- Papá.

Enid se había acercado a su padre, correteando con sus pequeñas piernas. El hombre la cargó con una sonrisa.

- Hola princesa – le dijo.

- Papá, he jugado con un gato muy chulo, y también habían unas ranas que cambiaban de color y luego he volado en una escoba – dijo la niña.

- Era de juguete papá – se apresuró a aclarar James al ver la cara de su padre – Y la han sujetado todo el rato los mayores.

- Será mejor que volvamos a casa, tío Adam estará preocupado – murmuró Harry.

Se despidió de Ginny y los demás, y se despareció sujetando con firmeza a sus tres hijos. Los cuatro llegaron a casa, en donde les recibió un solitario hombre.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El dos de septiembre se celebró el entierro de Anne. La versión oficial había sido una parada del corazón. Acudió mucha gente y nadie se explicaba porque ella si era tan joven.

Harry permaneció todo el rato junto a Adam. Sabía lo que era perder a una esposa. Él había perdido a la suya, y aunque para ser sinceros no la había amado como ella a él, si la había querido mucho.

Cuando el entierro terminó, volvieron juntos a casa. Los tres niños subieron a la habitación para jugar allí, mientras Harry y Adam se acomodaban en el salón. Ambos notaban la falta de Anne.

- Lo siento – dijo Harry finalmente – Si no hubierais venido, Anne no... lo siento mucho Adam.

- Tu no tienes la culpa – dijo Adam tras un silencio.

Harry oyó resonar esas palabras. _"Tu no tienes la culpa"_ Esa misma frase le dijo Luna tras la muerte de Neville, la misma que le dijeron los Weasley tras el entierro de Arthur, Charlie y Percy. La misma frase le dijeron la profesora McGonagall, Padma Patil, Seamus Finnegan, Justin Finch – Fletchey y otros tantos. Tu no tienes la culpa.

- No deberías haber venido, sois muggles – se obstinó en decir Harry – Si es culpa mía, siempre soy yo.

- Deja de culparte y asume los hechos Potter – le espetó Adam.

Harry levantó la cabeza. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a responderle de esa manera. Pero agradeció la sinceridad de sus palabras.

- Tu no empezaste la guerra, ni siquiera sabías que había comenzado una nueva – dijo su cuñado – ¡Maldita sea Harry! Ni siquiera empezaste la otra en la que te viste obligado a participar. Deja de sentirte culpable, acepta y aprende de lo ocurrido, sino, serás incapaz de seguir adelante.

Harry le miró fijamente a los ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ojalá te hubiera conocido hace quince años. ¿Sabes que huí para olvidar lo ocurrido? Me sentía culpable por todo. Y no me atreví a asumir los hechos, traté de borrarlos de mi memoria.

- Anne me contó una vez que Enid la llamó desde Boston preocupada – dijo Adam – Fue aquella vez cuando volviste de hacer un trabajo aquí en Londres. Estabas como deprimido, hundido... y Enid le dijo que sabía que le ocultabas tu pasado, tu pasado en Inglaterra.

Harry recordó a que se refería. Había estado casi dos meses realizando unos reportajes en varios lugares de Inglaterra, y cada paso que daba en el país le recordaba los años que vivió allí.

- Cuando nos contaste tu pasado, Anne me dijo que estaba segura que Enid no lo sabía. Porque tenías miedo de solo contarlo, creyendo que tal vez volvería a ocurrir – prosiguió Adam – Tienes que seguir adelante Harry, acepta lo que ocurrió, aprende de ello y sigue adelante sin mirar atrás.

- Se supone que el que debería estar animando aquí soy yo – sonrió Harry.

- Estoy bien – suspiró el hombre – Duele, pero tengo que seguir adelante. Es lo que Anne hubiera querido.

- Era una gran mujer – dijo Harry.

- Lo era – suspiró Adam.

Ambos hombres pasaron la noche en vela, compartiendo recuerdos y vivencias. Eran grandes amigos ante todo.

El 3 de septiembre, a las once de la mañana, el andén nueve y tres cuartos se volvió a llenar de gente. Padres, madres, hermanos, estudiantes de Hogwarts... pero no había el bullicio de alegría de siempre. La masacre del tren, como lo habían llamado, aún estaba demasiado presente, y aquel año, el tren llevaría demasiados asientos vacíos.

Harry había acudido solo a despedir a James. No quiso arriesgarse, y Adam se quedó con Alex y Enid en casa. El niño se resistía a subir al tren, aún cuando ya había llevado su baúl a un compartimiento.

- Tranquilo James – sonrió Harry – Lo harás bien, simplemente se tú mismo.

- Voy a echar mucho de menos estar en casa – dijo el niño.

- Ya verás como se te olvida en cuanto llegues – dijo su padre, y agachándose para ponerse a su altura, lo miró – Hogwarts es una experiencia irrepetible. Tienes siete años por delante, y te aconsejo que los disfrutes al máximo.

El tren silbó. Y Harry instó a su hijo para que subiera. Pero el niño primero le abrazó con fuerza. Su padre le devolvió el abrazo, y antes de que subiera, le revolvió el pelo.

- Suerte – le deseó – Estoy orgulloso de ti.

El tren arrancó a las once en punto. Esta vez no hubo ningún incidente. Los aurores vigilaban que todo transcurriese según lo previsto. Harry permaneció con la mano alzada, con un saludo a medias, cuando oyó un suave carraspeo a su espalda. Se giró y vio a Ginny.

- Estaba pensando en llevar a Jessica al mundo muggle, pero necesito un guía – le dijo sonriendo.

Harry sonrió, y juntos salieron de la estación.

* * *

_Vale, he aquí el capítulo 5. Se que he tardado un poco, pero es que entre los exámenes y que me había quedado en blanco... en fin, aquí está el resultado, espero que os guste. _

_Ahora voy a dedicarme unos cuantos capítulos a los chicos de Hogwarts, pero tranquilos, que no me olvido de los mayores. ¿Alguien tiene alguna sugerencia o idea? Son bienvenidas ya lo sabéis, haciendo clic en GO._

_Gracias a Nailahcris, Dany Cullen, andeli cullen malfoy, Warios, Yedra Phoenix, Annaryk, rachel black87, y phyrowoman por sus reviews. Espero que este capítulo os guste tanto como el anterior._

_En fin, lo escrito, escrito está. _

_Nos leemos en el sexto. _

_Nimue – Tarrazó_

_¿Qué sería de la vida sin dragones?_


End file.
